The Black Widow Tale
by Kopernikus
Summary: spielt nach FdK3. Norrington und Governor Swann sind nach wie vor am Leben. Slash zwischen Norrington und Sparrow, trotzdem absolut IC
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

"Ausweglose Situationen verlangen nach verrückten, rabiaten, aber überaus spannenden Lösungen. Solche, die einem nicht gleich ins Auge stechen mögen, aber einen packen, bezwingen, ja vielleicht sogar vergiften...denn dann kann nicht einmal der Teufel selbst nach deiner Seele greifen." -Long John Silver-

„Kaum habt Ihr Eure schicke Uniform und Euren hübschen Hut wieder, da vergesst Ihr unsere so mühevoll aufgebaute Freundschaft, nicht?"

Der Pirat, von dem ich mir am meisten erhoffte, ihm nie wieder begegnen zu müssen, außer betend unter dem Galgen mit mir als Henker, stiefelt um mich herum, übellaunig, müffelnd und… angetrunken.

„Mister Sparrow, ich kann mich an keinen Moment entsinnen, an dem eine solche jemals bestünden hätte.", formuliere ich deutlich, während er auf mich zukommt, ein triumphierendes Funkeln in den Augen. Mir schwant Übles, denn was ich jetzt von diesem Mann vorgehalten bekommen werde, verfolgt mich mein ganzes Leben wie ein dunkler Schatten…

„So. Nicht mal nachdem ich Euch in meiner überaus großzügigen und völlig uneigennützigen Art das Leben gerettet habe? Sagen Euch diese Begriffe etwas: Flying Dutchman?... Schwertstich?... Entzückendes Treiben in der kalten See?"

Na bitte…

Unangenehm berührt von dem erschütternden Wahrheitsgehalt mein Leben einem Piraten zu verdanken und der Tatsache, dass ich eine Weile vielleicht selbst mal so etwas wie einer gewesen bin, räuspere ich mich unwohl.

„Mir scheint, Euch ist der Ernst Eurer gegenwärtigen und, wenn ich mir erlauben darf, gelinde gesprochen, ausweglosen Lage, wohl nicht ganz bewusst, Mister Sparrow.", versuche ich ihn auf den eigentlichen Grund meiner Anwesenheit auf der Black Pearl zurückzubringen und dieses leidliche Thema gleich zu beenden, bevor es Kreise zieht.

Unwillkürlich straffe ich dabei meine Schultern, um mehr Schärfe und Autorität in Haltung und auch Stimme zu legen, als es vielleicht erforderlich wäre, jedoch scheint es mir in der Gegenwart von Captain Jack Sparrow eine stets unverzichtbare, ja sogar notwendige Handlung meiner Person zu sein.

Ich sehe den Piraten mit gelassenem, jedoch unmissverständlich scharfem Blick an. Dieser sieht mürrisch zurück, mustert mich undefinierbar aus den schwarzumrandeten Augen, die diese versteckte Bauernschläue ausstrahlen und wie sonst auch einen gewissen Spott. Obwohl mir ein Treffen mit diesem Mann, gottlob, für längere Zeit erspart geblieben ist, so muss ich erkennen, dass er sich in dieser Zeit kein bisschen verändert.

Noch immer in alte, abgerissene Hosen gewandet über denen ein bunt gestreiftes Tuch gebunden ist und in ein schmuddeliges weiße Hemd, darüber die schon leicht verdreckte Weste und der knielange, offene Mantel. Neben seiner Kleidung, die er wohl nie zu wechseln scheint, ist er auch seiner, sagen wir mal, ungewöhnlichen Haartracht treu geblieben.

Immer noch klimpern Perlen, Steine, Münzen ja sogar ein Stück Elfenbein in dieser von einem breiten, roten Stirnband gehaltenen Menge zerzausten Haars. Um das Bild zu verkomplettieren fehlt jedoch sein ihm heiliger Hut.

Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, was Menschen als äußerlich ansprechend empfinden.

In meine Musterung vertieft bemerke ich nur am Rande, dass er mit weit aufgerissenem Mund seinen beringten Zeigefinger erhebt, um mir eine passende Antwort entgegen zu werfen. Dies tut er in dieser absolut grotesken und zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich gestehen, einer gewissen Komik und Anmut eigenen Weise. Es kommt jedoch kein einziger Laut heraus. Stattdessen zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen und führt seinen Finger an seine Lippen, sieht mich kritisch an, nur um sich dann plötzlich, leicht schwankend, umzudrehen. Den Finger noch an seinem Mund, bettet er seinen freien Arm um Turners Schultern, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schweigend neben ihm steht.

„William. Mein Freund. Auf ein Wort.", kommt die vom Rum vernebelte, wenig erfreute Stimme tief aus Sparrows, von der Sonne braun gebrannten Brust. Sein Griff um Turners Schulter wird fester, als wolle er ihn sogleich erwürgen. Mit überschwänglichem Wohlwollen erkenne ich, dass er über die Anwesenheit meiner Männer und meiner selbst hochgradig erfreut ist.

„Hast du dir was gedacht dabei, als du diesen… diesen… Mann… auf mein Schiff gebracht hast, hä? Oder hat dich dein Schnuckelschnäuzchen Elisabeth um den Verstand geküsst?" platzt es vorwurfsvoll aus ihm heraus.

Bei der Erwähnung von Elisabeths Namen durchfährt mich ein leichter Stich, direkt in der Nähe meines Herzens.

„Jack, es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte keine Wahl….er braucht Hilfe."

„Welcher ´er´? Dieser ´er´?" fragt er mit einer Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung.

Turner tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Der Governor ist verschollen.", offenbart er schließlich unwohl des Pudels Kern.

In Sparrows Augen erscheint hingegen dieser eine bestimmte Funken Neugierde, der einmal geweckt, ihn nicht wieder loslässt.

„Nen bisschen präziser, Junge. Wär er bloß verschollen, würd die Navy nach ihm suchen.", wieder ein Nicken in meine Richtung, „Wozu braucht der feine Commodore dann mich?" Eher eine Feststellung denn eine Frage.

Gut gemacht Turner. Wirklich. Richtig gut gemacht.

Mir war zwar bewusst, dass es nicht zu den schwierigsten Dingen gehört die Neugier meines Gegenübers zu wecken, aber dass es so leicht sein würde…

Turner seufzt tief und beginnt in seiner Schultertasche zu kramen. Zum Vorschein kommen ein Brief, sowie ein Stück Leinenstoff. Beides Dinge, die mir bereits bestens bekannt sind und mich in Sorge versetzen.

„Hier"

Mit spitzen Fingern nimmt Sparrow zuerst das Leinen entgegen und entfaltet es. Seine Augen werden größer, zeigen Erstaunen… und ein beträchtliches Maß an Angst. Ja Mister Sparrow, Ihr kennt diese Abbildung, nicht wahr? Und diejenigen, von denen sie stammt.

Dürftig lächelnd vollführt er eine nervöse Handbewegung und zupft an seinen Haaren.

„Eine schwarze Spinne. Und? Sollte mir das was sagen?" lügt er wenig überzeugend.

Auch Turner bemerkt dies.

„Jack, du weißt genau, was das ist, oder? Wer immer den Governor entführt hat und das hier geschickt hat, er will dich!"

Schweigend sehe ich zu wie der Schmied Sparrow nachdrücklich den zu dem Leinen dazugehörigen Brief in die Hand drückt. Der simple Handel darin:

Einen Piraten gegen einen Vater 

„Jack, du kennst diese Zeichnung. Was weißt du darüber?"

In Turners Stimme liegen Sorge und Angst um den Vater von Elisabeth.

„Ich? Gar nichts….", antwortet der Pirat ganz das Unschuldslamm und will sich ein paar Schritte von uns entfernen, das Leinen und den Brief in seinem Mantel verstauend.

„Mister Sparrow! Soll ich Lieutenant Gilette Befehl geben, zu schießen?", hinter mir legt meine Begleitung unwillkürlich auf den Piraten an. Diese Handlung bringt den Bedrohten dazu zusammenzuckend stehen zu bleiben und auf seinen Absätzen kehrtzumachen.

„Wisst ihr, vielleicht weiß ich doch was.", kommt es schnell von seinen Lippen.

Turner und ich sehen ihn wenig überrascht an.

Seufzend kommt der Halunke zu uns zurück, zieht das Leinen wieder aus der Tasche und lehnt sich gegen den Schmied.

„Will, was weißt du alles über schwarze Witwen?"

Dieser hebt unschlüssig die Schultern, irritiert was diese Frage soll. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass es mir genauso geht.

„Nicht viel. Spinnen würd ich sagen"

„Aye, Spinnen." Sparrow deutet auf den Stofffetzen. „Spinnenfrauen besser gesagt. Schöne, gefährliche und überaus blutrünstige." Er beugt sich dicht an Turners Ohr. „Welche von der Sorte, denen ein Mann nur einmal begegnet."

„Und?"

„DAS ist eine!"

Sparrow rollt mit den Augen. „Liest du überhaupt jemals ein Buch?"

Ich will schon ansetzen den Piraten zu maßregeln, als dessen Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von uns weg und zu Mister Gibbs wandert, der an uns vorbei in Richtung Steuer eilt. Mit einem schnellen Schritt ist Sparrow neben ihm und entreißt dem Überraschten seine Taschenflasche.

„Besten Dank, Mister Gibbs.", erstickt er gleich jeglichen Versuch eines möglichen Widerspruchs und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. Während er trinkt, folgt er dem unerfreuten Steuermann zu einer der beiden Treppen, die zum Rad hinaufführen. Dort lehnt Sparrow sich mit dem Ellbogen auf das Geländer. Mit seinem anderen Arm beschreibt er einen ausladenden Halbkreis, eine Bewegung, die allen Seebären eigen ist, die mit einer übertriebenen und völlig unwahren Geschichte beginnen wollen:

„Eine große Mannschaft!", grölt er narrativ in unsere Richtung, „niemand weiß genau, wie viele Mitglieder. Man weiß nur dass sie in den Gewässern von den Jungferninseln bis hinauf nach Singapur segelt. Auf der unvergleichlichen ´Soul of Empress´… Schöner Name.…", er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck, „…die Geschütze sind´s dafür umso weniger. Ohne einen eigenen Heimathafen zu haben zieht sie plündernd von Schiff zu Schiff, Hafen zu Hafen, Stadt zu Stadt, schnell und gnadenlos…. doch WAS dieses Schiff so gefährlich macht ist nicht seine Bewaffnung oder die Schnelligkeit des Kiels, nein, sondern die Crew! Ihr will kein klar denkender Mann begegnen.", er taumelt schwankend auf uns zu, genauer gesagt zu mir und flüstert mir ins Ohr:

„Jedenfalls keiner, der sich vorgenommen hat seinen Lebensabend gesittet bei seinem Liebchen zu verbringen."

Dann stellt er sich zwischen Turner und mich.

„Jeder Mann, der auf die Empress trifft, verbucht diese Begegnung als seine letzte …"

Er setzt den Hauch eines Grinsens auf, so dass seine Goldzähne kurz aufblinken.

„Und jede Frau… ist wie auf zauberhafte Weise verschwunden. Man munkelt der Captain würde sie in seine Crew aufnehmen…"

„Und was hat das mit der Spin -? …Willst du mir damit sagen, dass die Mannschaft nur aus Frauen besteht?", unterbricht Turner ihn nach Luft schnappend und in seiner Stimme schwingt ein ungläubiges Lachen mit.

„Absolut, voll und ganz, ganz und gar. Kluges Köpfchen.", bestätigt Sparrow und fährt nach kurzer Pause fort: „Angeführt werden die Witwen von einer Frau aus Santa Lucia. Eine Frau, unbeugsam, grausam und wild wie das Leben selbst. Wahnsinnig dominant, nicht zu vergessen, könnte glatt mit der schönen Elisabeth verwandt sein…", Wenn Sparrow bisher auch wenig Begeisterung für das Thema gezeigt hat, so wird er jetzt verträumt, „aber ihre Haut und das gekrauste, lange Haar sind so dunkel wie Schokolade und glänzend wie Seide. Und ihre dunklen Augen, so saphirblau, als sehe man direkt ins Meer.", ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen entgleitet ihm, „als müsste man in ihnen ertrinken…Und sie hat …" er formt zwei Halbkugeln mit anzüglichem Grinsen über seiner Brust. „… eine überaus anregende Landschaft." Dann legt er seine rechte Hand über sein Herz. „Und ich schwör´s bei der Pearl, nie hab ich eine vollkommenere Kämpferin gesehn."

Er drückt Turner auffordernd Gibbs´ Flasche in die Hand.

„Und nun lasst mich raten, Mister Sparrow, ihr seid dieser Dame auf das Äußerste vertraut.", werfe ich ein, um mich an der Unterhaltung der beiden zu beteiligen.

„… war… früher irgendwann mal… gewesen…" weicht er aus und wischt sich unschuldig ein nicht vorhandenes Staubkörnchen vom Ärmel.

„Und die Dame wünscht wohl, Euch zurückzubekommen?"

„Wär möglich… ihre Statistik stimmt ohne mich nicht so ganz."

Entnervt stöhne ich auf. Muss dieser Pirat immer Dreh- und Angelpunkt jeden Übels sein? Verdammt sei er!

„Sparrow, wem in den sieben Weltmeeren habt Ihr eigentlich nicht Eure Seele verkauft?" lasse ich meine Gedanken gleich frei heraus.

„Ihr jedenfalls nicht!", verneint er sogleich patzig, als hätte er meine Frage bereits geahnt und finstere Augen treffen mich. Die Empörung über meine Einschätzung seiner Person erstaunt mich und ich ertappe mich dabei, dass mein Interesse nach dem ´wieso´ größer ist, als es sein sollte. Der unerklärliche Anflug darüber nachzudenken die Befindlichkeiten dieses Mannes verletzt zu haben verfliegt aber sofort, als er mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln hinzufügt:

„Was sie bekommen hat, vom guten, alten Jack war was andres… etwas besseres, etwas viel besseres."

Wir beide stehen uns gegenüber und starren einander an. Sparrow mustert mich eigentümlich, so als ob er sich mein Gesicht einprägen wollte, um es nicht zu vergessen. Ich bedenke ihn lediglich mit kalter Ausdruckslosigkeit.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen" versuche ich ihn zu provozieren und lasse meine Stimme völlig gleichgültig klingen.

„Aaah… könnt Ihr das?"

Sparrow streichelt beinah anrüchig über seine Schärpe und beobachtet mich verschlagen.

„Für so etwas haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" schreitet Turner schließlich vehement ein, indem er Jack am Arm packt, ihn fortzieht und damit unser Gefecht beendet.

„Wirst du uns helfen? Kannst du die Empress finden? Und ihren Captain?"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich wendet er sich dem Schmied zu.

„Dir helfen?"

„Ja"

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

Sparrow atmet tief durch.

„So gern ich den guten Governor Swann wieder in den sicheren Arme der ihn über alles liebenden Familie wissen will... darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass DU es warst, der den lieben Commodore hier auf die Pearl gebracht hat?"

Schuldbewusst versucht Turner etwas zu erwidern um sich zu verteidigen, doch die Tatsache, dass er seinen Freund verraten hat, spricht nun mal gegen ihn.

Verstummt sieht er, jeder Hoffnung beraubt, auf den Boden der Pearl, dann nach kurzer Zeit entschlossen wieder zu Sparrow.

„Ich will handeln!"

Der Pirat lacht auf.

„Und was bietet Ihr an, junger Mister Turner?", fragt er ziemlich formell und es ist ihm anzumerken, dass er dem Schmied meine Anwesenheit nicht recht verzeihen will.

„Was könntet Ihr mir anbieten, dass es mir wert sein könnte, mich zurück in die überaus reizvollen Fänge dieser Frau zu begeben und damit dem Blick ins Angesicht des beinah sicheren Todes?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Schmieds widmet sich damit abrupt mir. Mit bittendem Blick wendet er sich Hilfe suchend an mich, was mir ein leises Knurren entlockt, da ich ganz genau weiß, was er will.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen, das ich dieses Mal gar nicht verhindern will, greife ich in die Innentasche meiner Uniform.

Da ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sparrow mit uns nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe und aus dem dringenden Bedürfnis heraus für seine Taten auch einmal die Verantwortung zu

übernehmen, kooperieren würde, ziehe ich ein Dokument heraus, das ihn sicherlich dazu überreden wird.

Noch einmal meinen Entschluss überdenkend werfe ich es ihm unwillig vor die Füße, ohne dabei ein Wort zu verlieren.

Überrascht doch interessiert hebt er das in Leder gebundene Edikt auf, um es zu öffnen. Als er den Text darauf liest findet sein spöttisches Grinsen den Weg zurück in sein Gesicht.

„Commodore Norringon!" ruft er laut, dabei halb lachend, „Ihr werdet in Langweile zergehn! Und das Unglück mich und unsre amüsanten Verfolgungsspielchen schmerzlich vermissen zu müssen -…"

„Mister Sparrow, Ihr seid nicht der einzige Pirat zwischen England und Port Royal, den es zu fassen gilt. Ich traue es mir zu für euch einen adäquaten Ersatz zu finden."

Das Lachen des Piraten verebbt und ich könnte schwören in seinen Augen ein kurzes Aufblitzen echter Empörung zu entdecken.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

Auf diese Frage hin wärmt sich mir das Herz und selbstzufrieden sehe ich an Sparrow vorbei. Auf die See. Dort wo meine herrlichen Schiffe sich um die Pearl reihen, samt meinem neuen Flaggschiff, der ´Fortress´. Ein wenig schadenfroh kehrt mein Blick zu ihm zurück.

„Ihr habt kaum eine andere Wahl, Sparrow. Erfüllt Ihr unsere Bedingungen nicht, so werde ich der Fortress Befehl geben die Black Pearl auf den Meeresgrund zu schicken und... - "

„Aye, hätt Eure Schiffchen doch beinah übersehn. Nett, dass Ihr mich dran erinnert.", unterbricht mich seine vor Ironie triefende Stimme. Der mörderische Blick den er mir dabei zuwirft ist der gleiche, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich vor einer Stunde meinen Fuß auf sein Schiff gesetzt habe.

Dieses Mal sitzt Ihr endgültig in der Falle! 

Dann jedoch geschieht etwas, mit dem ich bei Jack Sparrow zuletzt gerechnet hätte: Er schweigt.

Minuten in denen er mich ausgiebig mustert, von oben bis unten. Dann widmet sich sein Augenmerk der kleinen Flotte um uns herum, dann wieder mir…. den Schiffen und wieder mir…

Er streicht über seinen Oberlippenbart und man sieht es ihm förmlich an der Nasenspitze an, dass sein Hirn arbeitet und dann… dann weicht der Ärger urplötzlich einem süffisanten Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen, gleich einem Kind, das sich einen ganz reizenden Streich erdacht hat.

Lautlos wie ein Tiger beginnt er um mich herum zu pirschen und ich werde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass er dabei ist etwas auszubrüten. Zweifellos etwas total Irrsinniges, aber dadurch nicht weniger effektiv. Ich glaube, nein, ich weiß, dass er einen Plan hat, wie er durch pure Berechnung seinen Hals einmal mehr aus der Schlinge herauslavieren kann.

„So gern ich dem lieben Commodore, also Euch, mit Leib und Leben zu Diensten sein würde… wieder einmal…"

und dann trifft mich, während er mit seinen Händen in meine Richtung gestikuliert, einmal mehr dieses unverkennbar respektlose Grinsen der goldenen Zähne, die ein anderer Mann mit geringerer Geduld als der meinigen, unzweifelhaft bereits aus dem wettergegerbten Gesicht geprügelt hätte.

„…kann ein ehrenwerter, stets aufrichtiger und die Gesetzte… zumindest teilweise… achtender Pirat, Euch auch glauben? Dass Ihr mich einfach so gehen lasst?"

Sparrow legt den Kopf schräg und hebt herausfordernd seine Augenbrauen.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn daran kielholen lassen schießt es mir durch den Kopf, denn eine solche Offerte gegen meine Ehre und mein Wort verlangt geradezu nach Satisfaktion! Zudem haben wir tatsächlich nicht die Zeit für kindische Mätzchen. Trotzdem fühle ich mich in höchstem Maße provoziert.

Ich schnaube laut aus, unfähig es zu verhindern und bemerke mit Widerwillen, wie der Zorn auch heute wieder in mir aufsteigt, was in der Gegenwart dieses ´Subjekts´ in heiterer Häufigkeit bei jedem unserer Stelldicheins, die ich als zu zahlreich und überaus lästig empfinde, geschieht.

Ich stiere in diese schwarz umrandeten, verschmitzten Augen und lese in ihnen die bittere Wahrheit, die mir mein Gegenüber nicht wirklich sympathischer macht:

Hah!!! Sauber versenkt, was Commodore? 

Er weiß es. Dieser schändliche Pirat weiß es. Das weit demütigendere Gefühl, das mich jetzt zusätzlich überkommt, ist das des Durschaut-werdens.

Sparrow mir gegenüber, der meine Fassade aus Disziplin und Emotionslosigkeit durchblickt und genau darum weiß, wie einfach es für ihn ist, mich an den Rande meiner britischen Selbstbeherrschung und ansonsten beispiellosen Ruhe zu bringen. Und das auch mit Freuden ausnutzt.

So bitter diese Erkenntnis auch sein mag, sie trifft mich heute bedauerlicherweise nicht zum ersten Mal mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel.

Jack Sparrow. Der kleine Makel meiner selbst. Ein Makel, den ich nicht loszuwerden imstande bin…. nein…. NEIN! Nicht akzeptabel! Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren! Absolut inakzeptabel!

Ich seufze leise auf und führe meinen gegenwärtigen Gedankengang zu Ende: Meine Nemesis. Ja, das mag er wohl sein. Hm, eine hervorragend zutreffende Bezeichnung.

Vielleicht habe ich es deshalb noch nicht aufgegeben diesen vermaledeiten Piraten zu jagen und mich geweigert wider besseren Wissens Hilfe zu seiner Ergreifung anzunehmen.

Ich atme tief ein, um mich zu fassen, schließe hinter meinem Rücken die Hände, gemäß soldatischer Manier und begegne ihm selbstsicher.

„Mister Sparrow, Euch mag es unvorstellbar erscheinen, dass ein Mann sein Wort einzuhalten gedenkt, selbst wenn er sich mit einer Person wie der Euren gegenüber konfrontiert sieht und wenn ich Eurer Verabredung mit dem Galgen auch mit allergrößter Freude beiwohnen würde, so habt ihr dennoch mein Wort als Gentleman und Offizier der Royal Navy, dass wenn unser Handel sich als rentabel herausstellt, ihr Eures Weges ziehen könnt… mit der Black Pearl, Eurer Mannschaft…" und mit in Falten gelegter Stirn, die mein Missfallen zum Ausdruck bringt füge ich knirschend hinzu "…und der euch vorliegenden Amnestie Govenor Swanns, die Euch und Eure Gefährten vollständig rehabilitiert."

„Aha!" er erhebt den Zeigefinger „Nur, Ihr müsst verzeihen, Commodore, aber da gibt´s einen klitzekleinen Haken in Eurer hübschen Rechnung: Der Governor weiß nichts von Eurem Plan, da seine Unterschrift fehlt! So denke ich wird er denken, nicht daran zu denken mir meinen, sagen wir mal, außerordentlich unredlichen Lebensstil so gedankenlos durchgehen zu lassen. Also kann man denken, dass dieser Umstand jemanden auf den Gedanken bringt, dass ich Eurem bloßen Worte nicht zu glauben gedenke. Klar soweit?"

Für einen Moment bleibe ich sprachlos, die Worte des Piraten in meinem Kopf ordnend.

Sparrows Grinsen wird dadurch um einiges breiter, was meine Miene wiederum um einiges düsterer werden lässt und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich an meinem eigenen Verstand zweifle, der diesen Handel ersonnen hat.

„Dann müsst Ihr mir wohl vertrauen.", sage ich entwaffnet, den auffrischenden Ärger bei der Vorstellung den verhassten Piraten sein schändliches Treiben fortfahren zu lassen.

In diesem einen speziellen Fall würde ich mir wohl selbst nicht trauen wollen.

Schon ärgerlich, dass mein Gegenüber mich genauso gut kennt, wie ich mich selbst.

„Vertrauen, Commodore Norrington?"

Sparrow tritt mit seinem wackeligen aber grazilen Gang nah vor mich hin, mit einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ja, Vertrauen Captain Sparrow.", wiederhole ich, ihm das ´Captain´ dieses Mal zugestehend, um ihm ein wenig zu schmeicheln.

Mit seltsamer Zufriedenheit dieses Wort aus meinem Mund gehört zu haben, mustert er meine Augen eingehend, als wolle er darin lesen und sein mit Rum getränkter Atem streift mit einem Mal mein Kinn. Jetzt erst registriere ich, WIE nah wir beieinander stehen!

Nicht zurückweichen Norrington! mahnt mich mein Stolz.

„Aye, Vertrauen.", murmelt Sparrow heiser und sein lächelnder Blick wandert hinunter zu meinem Mund. Erstarrt und abgelenkt von diesen Augen und seiner Nähe, die mir einen leichten Schauer unerklärlicher Furcht verpassen, bemerke ich zu spät, wie er mit seiner Hand in Richtung meines Kopfes greift… und… nun ja, mir meinen Hut entwendet.

„Gut, Commodore. Dann nehm ich Euren Hut hier als vorläufige Anzahlung auf mein Vertrauen.", spottet er und tritt grinsend mit einem großen Schritt wieder neben Turner.

Für einen Moment bin ich unfähig zu denken und ich weiß, dass ich starre. Nachdem mein Gehirn endlich, gleich einem Uhrwerk, einige Male geklickt hat, weicht meine Irritation augenblicklich einer neuen Welle des Unmuts. Wie ich es hasse von ihm aufgezogen zu werden!

Das heitere Gekicher von Turner und Sparrow bringt mich dazu mich verschnupft zu dem kleinen Schreibtischchen hinter mir umzuwenden. Darauf liegt in einer Mappe der vorgefertigte Vertrag, der die Bedingungen für das Geschäft zwischen Sparrow, seiner Crew und mir festlegt, mit William Turner als Vermittler. Die Piraten würden diese Art der Vereinbarung wohl mit ihrem beliebten „Parlay" betiteln.

Ich rolle mit den Augen bei der Absurdität dieses Begriffes und hege gehöriges Mitleid für die Franzosen, deren Sprache für zweifelhafte Regelaufstellungen von noch zweifelhafteren Gestalten, missbraucht wird.

Ich öffne den ledernen Schutz, greife nach der Schreibfeder, tunke sie in die Tinte und unterzeichne das Papier mit Namen und Titel.

Hinter meinem Rücken nehme ich aber überdeutlich das Getuschel zwischen Turner und Sparrow wahr, letzterer hat sich anscheinend meinen Hut aufgesetzt.

Wie mir scheint sind die Unstimmigkeiten im Paradiese Sparrow-Turner beigelegt und es bereitet ihnen offensichtlich größtes Vergnügen sich über meine geweißelte Perücke zu erheitern, zweifelsohne eine weitere Probe des Piraten hinsichtlich meiner Geduld. Ich spüre förmlich seinen herausfordernden Blick auf meinem Rücken und wie er darauf wartet, dass ich etwas erwidere.

Ich denk ja gar nicht dran! 

Als ich mich wortlos wieder zu ihnen wende verstummen ihre Kommentare wie auf Befehl, die dümmliche Grinserei jedoch bleibt.

„Wenn ich dann bitten dürfte, Gentlemen" fordere ich gereizt.

Sparrow betrachtet noch einmal Turner, der ihm bittend zunickt. Dann seine Leuten, die auf der Pearl ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, tunlichst darauf erpicht, mir und meinem Begleiter Gilette aus dem Wege zu gehen.

Dann nimmt der Captain der Black Pearl mir mit spitzen Fingern die Feder aus der Hand, als wäre ich heißes Eisen, an dem er sich nicht verbrennen will.

Meinen herzlichsten Dank. Zumindest in diesem Punkt werden wir uns immer einig sein. 

Unschlüssig den Vertrag begutachtend, dann nachdenklicher mich, lässt Sparrow sie über dem Papier schweben.

„Nein…" murmelt er, „weiß´s genau, nich gut…" nuschelt er, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er wirklich den Vertrag meint.

Na, keine albernen Witze mehr parat? Keine Sticheleien? ... Nein, die stumpfsinnige Freude von vor einigen Augenblicken ist mit einem Schlag vorbei. Wie mir scheint, weiß der Mann offenbar doch in welch prekärer Situation er sich befindet. Sein Zögern lässt mich dadurch allerdings nicht weniger ungeduldig werden.

„Sparrow, macht endlich Euer Kreuz, damit wir dieses unselige Intermezzo zu Ende bringen."

„Intermezzo!" knurrt er, „Welch schnuckeliges, kleines Zwischenspiel, eh?"

Angesäuert ziehen sich seine schwarzen Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, die mich erdolchen wollen, als hätte ich ihm mit diesen Worten den Fehdehandschuh ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„´ Tschuldigung Freund, hab mir die Freiheit raus genommen das Schicksal meiner Männer zu überdenken, bevor ich sie in den Tod schicke."

Dass er bei all den Äußerungen, die ich ihm während unserer Bekanntschaft bereits entgegen geworfen habe, gerade jetzt auf diese anspringt, verwundert mich. Könnte es sein, dass er sich an seiner Ehre als Captain gepackt fühlt?

Wie du mir so ich dir… kommt mir in den Sinn doch seltsamerweise schreit mein vorhin beleidigtes Ehrgefühl nicht triumphierend auf.

„Ich glaube Euch kommen diese Überlegungen einige Jahre zu spät" bleibe ich trotzdem hart, wobei ich innerlich Verständnis für ihn aufbringe, weil er nicht leichtfertig über das Leben seiner Männer entscheiden will… Verständnis? Für Sparrow?

Knips deinen Verstand an Norrington! 

„Jack bitte. Hilf Norrington ihn zu finden.", mischt sich Turner mit ein und sieht auf den Sonnenuntergang. „Weil ich es nicht tun kann."

Richtig. Der eine Tag, den er an Land verbringen kann ist bald vorbei und er hat geradeso gereicht um Sparrow zu finden.

„Lässt mir keine Wahl, hm Junge?", murmelt der Pirat leise mit dünnem Lächeln, bis er schlussendlich unterzeichnet….überraschenderweise nicht mit einem Kreuz.

Dann atmet er tief durch, setzt ein strahlendes Grinsen auf, von dem ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, wedelt vergnügt mit den Armen in der Luft und brüllt so laut seinen Befehl, dass keiner ihn überhören kann.

„Master Gibbs, holt den Rum! Drinks für alle!"

Mit stolzierendem Gang und übergroßen Schritten zu den Fässern trommelt er seine Leute zusammen, die begeistert eines jener Trinklieder anstimmen, das ehrbaren Damen die Röte ins Gesicht treibt.

Zurück bleiben Turner und ich, welcher sich mir gegenüberstellt.

„Glaubt Ihr, er wird die Soul of Empress finden? "

Überrascht über das geringe Vertrauen des Schmieds in seinen Freund sehe ich ihn ratlos an. In seinen Augen erkenne ich aber, dass es nicht primär das Vertrauen zu Sparrow ist, um das er sich sorgt, sondern dass in ihnen vielmehr der Wunsch nach Bestätigung für ein gutes Gelingen der Befreiung des Governors liegt. Die Bestätigung, die er im Augenblick mehr als alles andere braucht... selbst verdammt zu sein handlungsunfähig zuzusehen. Die Bürde des Captains der Flying Dutchman.

Unüblich in meiner Art, lege ich ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mister Turner, wir mögen vielleicht in allen Meinungen und Vorstellungen über das Leben und den Anstand auseinander gehen… Aber was die Liebe zu Miss Swann und den Respekt gegenüber dem Governor angeht…. In dieser Beziehung werden wir immer Verbündete sein."

Und dann, ohne dass ich es wirklich will, lächle ich ihn an.

„Seid unbesorgt. Ich werde Sparrow dazu bringen uns zu der schwarzen Witwe zu führen."

Selbst noch nicht wirklich von meinen zuversichtlichen Worten überzeugt, sehe ich hinüber zu dem Piraten, dessen Schicksal wohl untrennbar mit meinem verknüpft zu sein scheint, ganz gleich wie sehr es mir und ihm auch widerstreben mag.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Turner auf der Planke steht, die von der Pearl hinüber auf die Dutchman führt, und noch einmal wehmütig das berüchtigte Schiff mit den schwarzen Segeln vom Bug bis zum Heck mustert, versinkt die Sonne im Meer und die letzten Strahlen lassen seinen Tag an Land enden. Unheimlich, wie durch eine magische Kraft, wird er zu seiner Aufgabe zurückgezogen. Er erhebt die Hand zu einem letzten Gruß, den ich still erwidere, während ich beobachte wie das verfluchte Schiff von Davy Jones mit ihm ablegt. Sparrow hatte seinen Freund nicht verabschiedet, ihn nicht einmal eines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt...

Das freudige Lärmen in meinem Hintergrund dringt bei dem Gedanken an Sparrow wieder in mein Bewusstsein. Die Stimmen der Piraten, die erfolgreich dabei sind, sich ins Land des Bacchus zu begeben...

Selbst ernüchtert, dass ich die kommenden Tage mit dem mir unliebsamsten Menschen, den ich kenne, verbringen muss, - samt dessen Crew -, wende ich mich räuspernd zu Gilette.

Noch habe ich einige Dinge zu regeln bevor dieser Tag auch für mich sich neigt.

„Lieutenant", beginne ich förmlich und fokussiere verächtlich Sparrow, der sich auf ein Fass unter dem Hauptmast gestellt hat und lautstark eine seiner Geschichten zum Besten gibt, freilich eine Flasche Rum dabei in der Hand.

Ich seufze gereizt auf und streiche müde mit der Hand über Schläfen und Stirn, schließe kurz die Augen. „Holt ihn schon zurück… Bevor er in seinem unflätigen Treiben einem komatösen Delirium anheim fällt … und bringt ihn hinunter in meine Kabine."

„Commmodore?" Überrascht sieht mein Gegenüber mich an.

„In die Kajüte des Captains.", kläre ich ihn sogleich auf, doch der irritierte Ausdruck verflüchtigt sich nicht. Ich setzte ein schmales Grinsen auf, bevor ich fortfahre: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mister Sparrow unvorbereitet feststellen muss, dass ich vorhabe an Bord zu bleiben und er des Nachts während ich im Bett liege mir plötzlich die wohlverdiente Ruhe stört."

In Gilettes Augen erscheint endlich das Verstehen und auf seinen rundlichen Zügen ein verstecktes Lächeln, nur hauchdünn, das aber damit all den Schalk ausdrückt, der uns beiden inne wohnt.

Wenn ich schon verdammt dazu bin meine Zeit hier fristen zu müssen und ich das leidliche Vergnügen habe die Gesellschaft von Gaunern, Dieben und Verbrechern zu teilen, dann wenigstens so bequem und erquicklich wie möglich. Und dazu gehört selbstredend ein Raum, der im Besitz eines massiven Schlosses ist. Nichts liegt mir ferner als der Crew zu unterstellen, dass sie mich in einer spontanen Anwandlung von Übermut über die Planke schicken will….

Noch darüber sinnierend, ob der Plan, den ich ausgeklügelt habe auch klug ist, widme ich mich den Papieren auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch. Dabei entwischt mir ein müdes Gähnen.

„Danach begebt Euch zurück auf die Fortress"

Froh darüber, dass man mir meine Müdigkeit nicht anmerkt, packe ich den unterzeichneten Vertrag zurück in den Ledereinband und reiche ihn ihm.

„Instruktionen für die Mannschaft?"

„Ja. Sorgt dafür, dass einige bewaffnete Männer auf die Pearl kommen, nicht uniformiert. Wenn es geht unbemerkt."

Mein Blick gleitet an Gilettes Gesicht vorbei zu der Menschengruppe, die um den Hauptmast sitzt, lacht, singt, in Sparrows Seemannsgarn schwelgt und… trinkt, „auch wenn ich nicht ernstlich annehme, dass heute einer dieser Trunkenbolde noch dazu in der Lage sein wird auch nur einen Fuß gerade vor den anderen zu setzen… so werden sie morgen mit untrüglicher Sicherheit versuchen zu entkommen, sobald unser Druckmittel abrückt."

Ich sehe den Mann vor mir entschlossen an, denn bei den nächsten Worten und der Enthüllung meines weiteren Vorgehens wird er sicher Einspruch erheben:

„Dann sollen die Schiffe sich zurückziehen. Bis nach Port Royal. Alle bis auf die Fortr -"

„Was?!" entfährt es ihm wie erwartet. Dann räuspert er sich verlegen, sich meiner Stellung vergegenwärtigend und nimmt wieder Paradehaltung ein, „ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber wie Ihr bereits erwähntet werden Sparrow und seine Mannschaft kaum den Vertrag erfüllen, ohne die Flotte die ihn dazu zwingt."

"Logisch gedacht, aber bei der Vorgehensweise den Governor zu befreien, wie sie Sparrow unweigerlich im Sinn haben dürfte, würden die Schiffe hinderlich werden." Ohne auf den Einwand meines Luitenants einzugehen fahre ich daher fort:

„Die Fortress soll uns in gebührendem Abstand folgen. So, dass sie für die Piraten nicht zu entdecken ist. Buchten, Lagunen und Mündungen. Sie soll jede Möglichkeit nutzen, die sich ihr bietet. Ich will eine Sicherheit im Rücken hab-."

„Darf ich offen sprechen?" unterbricht mich Gilette ein zweites Mal, mit besorgtem Blick.

Mit einem Nicken gebe ich meine Erlaubnis und das Zeichen, dass er sich rühren darf.

Der Brust meines Gegenübers, meines Freundes, entringt sich ein unartikulierter Laut.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt James, ich halte das für Wahnwitz, unvorsichtig und unüberlegt. Du begibst dich in ein Risiko, das du nicht abschätzen kannst, wenn du hier bleibst.", kommt er direkt und ohne Umschweife zur Sache, eine Eigenschaft, die ich an diesem Mann besonders schätze. Daher bleibe ich ihm gegenüber genauso ehrlich.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber die Befreiung des Governors und seine Sicherheit haben höchste Priorität. Und wie ich Sparrow kenne, wird er uns in Kreise führen, die Uniformierte wohl nicht mit offenen Armen und der gebührenden Gastfreundschaft empfangen werden, die ihnen im Normalfall widerfährt. Hinzu kommt, dass eine größere Anzahl an Schiffen der Navy auffällig wäre, speziell in den Gewässern der Piraten. Wenn diese ominöse schwarze Witwe so gefährlich ist wie der Pirat sagt, wird sie eine Bedrohung durch uns auf hundert Seemeilen wittern. Eine Armada lässt sich nicht verbergen, wohl aber ein einziges Schiff. Bei unserer Aufgabe geht es dieses Mal nicht um Stärke und Überlegenheit, sondern vielmehr um eine gewisse Raffinesse. Zuerst muss Sparrow diese Bande aus ihrem Fuchsbau locken und der Governor in Sicherheit sein. Erst danach können wir die Hatz beginnen."

Über die Züge von Gilette huscht der ungläubige Zweifel sich verhört zu haben und ich kann diesen Zweifel voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Sich als Soldat auf das Niveau eines gewöhnlichen Halunken hinunter zu begeben und im Heimlichen zu agieren widerstrebt nicht nur ihm allein. Dennoch erfahre ich durch seine Augen, dass ihm meine Erklärungen einleuchten.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du weißt, was du tust", gibt er sich resigniert geschlagen, ohne wirklich versucht zu haben, mich von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Da er mein Naturell lange Jahre kennt, weiß er, dass eine Diskussion mit mir sinnlos ist, wenn ich einmal meine Entscheidung gefällt habe.

„Soll ich mit dir an Bord bleiben?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Mannschaft kennt dein Gesicht. Schick mir fünf Männer, die weder Sparrow noch einem der anderen jemals persönlich begegnet sind. Ich weiß, dass er erst kürzlich neue Leute angeheuert hat, von daher ist die Chance groß, dass sie ihm noch nicht alle ausführlich bekannt sind."

Gilette nickt und ich entlasse ihn daraufhin. Schon als er im Begriff ist zu gehen, fällt mir noch etwas ein:

„Ach, und Andrew: Lass mir das Vergnügen Mister Sparrow über den Verlust seines Raumes aufzuklären"

Bei der außerordentlich reizvollen Vorstellung vom wenig begeisterten Gesicht des Piraten entwischt selbst mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen,… das Andrew still erwidert.

„Aye, Commodore!"

Während Gilette meinen Befehl überbringt und ich zuversichtlich bin, dass er eine Weile auf den Piraten wird warten müssen, beginne ich damit die Black Pearl ins Auge zu fassen. Jetzt, in diesem ruhigen Augenblick nehme ich mir die Zeit ihren Zustand zu überprüfen und bin erschrocken, wie desolat er ist.

Überall an Bord zeigen sich Schäden.

Ungläubig, dass sie mir nicht vorher aufgefallen sind, gehe ich hinüber zur Takelage des Dreimasters, bei jedem Schritt knacken die Bretter unter mir, sodass ich an manchen Stellen sogar fürchte auf das Unterdeck hinunter zu brechen. Dort angekommen muss ich feststellen, dass die Seile nicht viel besser aussehen. Vorsichtig berühre ich sie …porös… das Holz spröde… Nur die mit fachmännischem Wissen geknüpften Knoten lassen auf den ursprünglichen Glanz dieses stolzen Schiffes schließen.

Ich streiche andächtig über die schwarze Reling, die schon unzählige Male, seit ich das erste Mal in die Abenteuer von Turner, Sparrow und seinen Gefährten verwickelt wurde, repariert worden sein muss… zuletzt nach der fast völligen Zerstörung durch Jones´ Kraken…

Dass diese alte Dame der Navy solche Mühe bereitet… 

Mein Blick wandert langsam und mitfühlend für das alte Schiff hoch zu den Segeln, an vielen Stellen durchlöchert, und den monolithengleichen Masten, die aber noch einigermaßen in Schuss sind.

So viele Gefechte und immer noch hier… 

Vor dem Hintergrund des überaus schlechten Zustands, der sich mir bietet, fühle ich mich in meiner Vorsicht Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen zu haben bestätigt. Wenn Sparrow tatsächlich die Wahrheit über die ´Soul of Empress´ gesagt hat, so ist es ein Sicherheit gebendes Gefühl ein voll bewaffnetes Schlachtschiff in der Hinterhand zu haben.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln für das Fossil einer sterbenden Zeit begebe ich mich zur Tür, die über eine fünfstufige Treppe unter Deck und zu der Schlafstätte des Piraten führt. Zeit meine neue Unterkunft zu beziehen…

Unten angekommen drücke ich die Klinke und bin in höchstem Maße erstaunt, dass die breite, schwarze Tür sofort aufspringt, obwohl ein, wie von mir vermutet, dickes Schloss sie ziert. Na, umso besser…

Gerade als ich sie gänzlich aufstoßen will, lallt Sparrows Stimme bedauerlicherweise schon hinter mir, „Commodore?", und gleich darauf folgt das Geräusch trittunsicherer Schritte, auf den fünf Stufen.

Schade, sehr schade…

„Mein Freund, Euer kleiner Mann meinte, ihr verspürtet den dringenden Wunsch meiner unbedingten Anwesenheit, aye?"

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das vom übermäßigen Rumkonsum herrührt bleibt er auf der untersten Stufe stehen und fixiert mich. Dann fällt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den offenen Türspalt und meine Hand, die noch immer die Klinke festhält. Das Lächeln verbreitert sich zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen, sein Kopf legt sich in die Schräge und die Augenbrauen wandern hämisch nach oben.

„Commodore Norrington! Ihr wolltet doch nich etwa einbrechen?"

Ertappt in meiner Neugier trete ich beiseite und lehne mich an die Wand in meinem Rücken, darauf wartend, dass er zuerst den Raum betritt.

„Ich betrachte es eher als vorbeugende Maßnahme, um auf jede Eventualität seitens Euch und Eurer Mannschaft vorbereitet zu sein."

Der Pirat stemmt seine Hand gegen die Wand, an der ich lehne und beugt sich zu mir mit spöttischem Lächeln.

„Genauso vorbeugend wie der Umstand des unerklärlichen Verschwindens von Davy Jones´ Herz aus meinem Glas Dreck, ja?", erinnert er mich hinterhältig an die unliebsame Zeit, als für mich Ehre und Anstand erst nach der dritten Flasche Rum begannen.

Da ich weder die Muße habe seine Anklage zu entkräften, noch die Wahrheit in irgendeiner Form beschönigen will, schweige ich ihn an. Dieser Abschnitt gehört zu meinem Leben, wahrlich keiner auf den ich stolz bin, aber ihn leugnen oder mich deshalb verlegen fühlen, werde ich nicht. Daher ruht mein Blick weiterhin gelassen in dem braunen Augenpaar vor mir.

Sparrow betrachtet die meinigen hingegen eingehend, als ob er in ihnen nach etwas suchen würde. Unangenehm berührt von dieser intensiven Musterung, die mir wie eine erneute Provokation vorkommt, deute ich wortlos mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die offene Tür während sich meine andere Hand auf den Griff meines Schwertes legt.

„Also der Pirat James Norrington hat mir irgendwie besser gefallen" brummelt er in sein Bärtchen bevor er mit einem letzten flüchtigen Lächeln und hüftbetontem Gang sein Reich betritt. Ich folge ihm über die Schwelle und spüre ein knirschendes Geräusch auf dem merkwürdig weichen Untergrund unter meinen Sohlen. Irritiert bleibe ich augenblicklich stehen und warte bis der Pirat einige Kerzen entzündet hat, die Dunkelheit sich lichtet und ich etwas sehen kann… und dann möchte ich am liebsten rückwärts wieder aus der Tür…

Nie zuvor habe ich so etwas gesehen, ich will meinen Augen kaum trauen! Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage weiß ich, dass ich starre wie die unbewegliche Maus in der Ecke mit der Katze davor.

„Nich so entsetzt Commodore, ´s ist bloß Sand.", meint Sparrow, mir meinen Gesichtsausdruck anmerkend, obwohl er mir den Rücken zuwendet und in das Anzünden der Kerzen vertieft ist.

Sand. Gut, das ist richtig, es ist bloß Sand, aber der große Raum, der im Heck des Schiffes liegt und durch die in Ebenholz eingelassenen Fenster den Blick aufs offene Meer ermöglicht, ist über und über damit befüllt. Rötlicher, schimmernder Sand! Großer Gott, hier sieht es aus, als würde der Strand Morne Rouge in diesen vier Wänden liegen.

Das eigentümliche daran ist aber nicht allein die gewaltige Menge und die sonderbare Farbe, nein, sondern vielmehr sein Erstreckungsradius. Überall, auf Truhen, dem geschnitzten Kirschschrank, den beiden umgefallenen Stühlen, dem großen Tisch in der Mitte, ja selbst die wenigen Regale mit Büchern ertrinken förmlich darin. Nur das Bett, das direkt unter den Fenstern steht, deren Glas nur noch zu einem Drittel unzerborsten ist, ist davon verschont geblieben und wirkt ordentlich. Selbst ein ungewaschener Pirat wie Sparrow wacht also ungern mit dem scheuernden Gefühl kleiner Körner in der Kleidung auf.

Während ich erstaunt den Raum besehe und mein Verstand krampfhaft nach einer logischen Erklärung sucht, drängen sich mir unweigerlich zwei Fragen auf.

Erstens: Warum habe ich keinen Sand auf dem übrigen Schiff gesehen? Und zweitens: Will ich wirklich die nächsten Tage hier verbringen, hier… in diesem…Loch?

Die zweite Frage kann ich mir ohne Schwierigkeiten selbst beantworten und damit ist mein Amusement Sparrow ein wenig auf die Nerven zu fallen für den heutigen Abend vom Tisch. Die andere werde ich wohl oder übel an ihn direkt richten müssen.

Während der Pirat die Stühle aufstellt und die goldbraunen Polster sauber klopft, bewege ich mich neugierig auf eines der Regale zu und stelle einige umgefallene Bücher wieder auf. Auf dem rötlichen Einband eines dicken Folianten lese ich ´ الف ليلة وليلة - Tausend und eine Nacht´ und muss schmunzeln, denn dass Sparrow sich mit Märchen aus Arabien, geschweige denn überhaupt mit Büchern beschäftigt, kommt unerwartet. Dann wandert mein Augenmerk auf den Staub darauf.

Lange nicht mehr aufgeschlagen, was Pirat? 

Der Sachverhalt, dass die Bücher ihr Vorhandensein eher der Zierde zu verdanken haben, denn ihres unerschöpflichen Sinngehalts erscheint mir schon eher passend und bestätigt wieder einmal vorzüglich meine Meinung über ihn.

Abschätzig, Bücher eine solche Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen, zieht sich meine rechte Augenbraue wie von selbst in die Höhe und meine Mundwinkel nach unten. Steif streiche ich mit dem Zeigefinger über die eingestanzten Buchstaben und halte ihn kommentarlos in Sparrows Richtung, solange bis er es bemerkt.

Er kommt auf mich zu, blickt auf den staubigen Finger vor seiner Nase und in meine mit Vorwurf beladenen Augen.

„Oh! ´Tschuldigung. Is im Moment ein wenig unordentlich."

Dann torkelt er zurück in die Mitte des Raumes zu dem runden Tisch, der in seiner Größe selbst dem sagengleichen König Artus zur Ehre gereicht hätte, betrachtet ihn einen Moment kritisch, legt den Kopf dabei schräg, wie ein Künstler vor seinem fertigen Bild und wischt schließlich wenig ehrvoll mit der Länge seines Arms eine dicke Sandschicht herunter.

Zum Vorschein kommen mehrere Seekarten, geteert mit blauer Tinte und gefedert vom Sand. Das dazu gehörige Tintenglas samt Schreibfeder und die Navigationsinstrumente liegen nun heruntergefallen auf dem schweren Teppich.

Einfach völlig unvorstellbar, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann mir meinen Beruf zur Hölle macht 

Sparrow rückt einmal mehr die Stühle zurecht, solange bis er endlich zufrieden ist, weist mir einen Platz gegenüber seinem eigenen zu und setzt sich. Unruhig rutscht er hin und her, bis es ihm genehm ist, nur um dann mit unverfrorenem Grinsen die Beine auf den Tisch zu legen, gespannt auf meine Reaktion.

„Unordentlich. In der Tat.", bestätige ich und folge seinem Beispiel. Zumindest was das sich setzen angeht.

„Also Commodore, worüber wollen wir zu dieser späten Stunde denn nun plaudern?"

Mit erhobenen Brauen kreist mein Blick einmal quer durch das ganze Zimmer, bis er wieder an dem Mann mir gegenüber hängen bleibt.

„Zu allererst wüsste ich gerne, wie der viele Sand in Eure Kajüte kommt und warum die Black Pearl sich in einem solch erbärmlichen Zustand befindet"

„Hmm, guter Anfang. Könnt aber ein bisschen länger dauern, das zu erklären, Freund. Seid Ihr denn auch willig Eure so kostbare Zeit dafür zu opfern?"

Ich stöhne genervt auf, stütze den Kopf in meine Handfläche. Aber was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Nichts was Jack Sparrow betrifft könnte jemals in kurzer Zeit abgehandelt werden.

„Die Kurzfassung"

„Hätt mich auch gewundert."

Sparrow streckt sich daraufhin, faltet die Arme hinter seinem Kopf zu einer bequemen Stütze und funkelt mich an.

„Barbossa, seine Pearl, Tanger, die Lampe der Aicha Qandicha, meine Pearl."

Dann grinst er mich sonnig an, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz es tatsächlich vollbracht zu haben in wenigen Sätzen mitzuteilen, was es zu wissen gibt.

Ich dagegen lasse seine Worte erst mehrere Momente Revue passieren, da ich sehr tief in meinem verborgenen Wissen kramen muss, bevor ich erfassen kann, von was er eigentlich spricht.

„Die Lampe der Aicha Qandicha…?", frage ich zweifelnd nach, als ich tatsächlich nach einigen langen Minuten im bisher übermäßig gehörten Seemannsgarn meines Lebens fündig geworden bin. Dann überkommt mich aber einmal mehr das untrügliche Gefühl im Bauch, dass er mich verspotten will… absurd…

Obwohl ich offensichtlich verwirrt aussehe, erhalte ich keine weiteren Erklärungen von ihm. Nur ein schlichtes Nicken auf meine Frage, bevor er die Beine wieder herunternimmt und sich lauernd über die Tischplatte beugt, um mich besser betrachten zu können. Dabei streicht er mit seinen Fingern geistesabwesend über einen der silbernen Leuchter direkt vor ihm, deren brennende weiße Kerzen den gesamten Raum in einem eigentümlichen Licht fluten.

Ich sehe ihn durch das rötliche Flackern der Kerzen an, wie er mich beobachtet… das ist absurd! Ich schlage, mich seinem Geschwätz verweigernd, wie beiläufig mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den Tisch und schüttle den Kopf. Das ist einfach völlig absurd!

„Oh bitte. Erwartet Ihr wirklich, dass ich das glaube, Sparrow? So etwas wie Dschinne in Öllampen existiert nicht. Und wie wollt Ihr überhaupt bis nach Marokko gekommen sein?" Mich in meinem Stuhl zurücklehnend und einer abwinkenden Handbewegung auf das Bücherregal füge ich hinzu: „Ihr habt zu viel in Euren Märchenbüchern geschmökert."

Leicht verärgert über mich selbst, dass ich den Versuch Jack Sparrow mit Rationalität zusammenbringen zu wollen immer noch nicht aufgegeben habe, verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Ich sehe den Piraten durchdringend an, warte darauf, dass er in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht, weil er es wieder geschafft hat, dass ich über ihn pikiert bin.

Doch statt dessen trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet ein naiver Blick aus seinen dunklen, braunen Augen, der beispiellos ist. Dieser eine bestimmte Blick, der eigentlich nur Kinder zueigen sein dürfte und den ich das letzte Mal bei eben diesen in Port Royal gesehen habe. Jener Blick, der zugleich an nichts und doch an alles glaubt und mich dazu bringt, in mich hinein zu lächeln.

Ein leidendes Seufzen kriecht aus der Brust meines Gegenübers.

„James Norrington, da trefft Ihr auf untote Piraten, verfluchte Schiffe, schlagende Herzen in Truhen, nicht zu vergessen diesen schleimigen, ... aber jetzt toten Tintenfisch, der Schiffe… und Hüte frisst… und dann wollt Ihr nicht mal mit einem verschwindend geringen Hauch eine Banalität wie die Existenz einer Dschinnenlampe zumindest für möglich halten?"

Beinah vorwurfsvoll über meine stoische Art nicht an Unmögliches und Unerklärliches glauben zu wollen, sieht er mich an.

„Könnt Ihr´s nich ein klitzekleines bisselchen versuchen?"

Ich atme schwer durch die Nase aus... nun, zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass sobald ich auf Sparrow und Turner getroffen war, sich die Ereignisse in höchst seltsamer Weise verändert und ab diesem Zeitpunkt sich meinem Verstand gänzlich entzogen haben. …. Und…. er damit leider… Recht hat. Diese Erkenntnis trifft mich wie der Schlag! Dass ich ausgerechnet diesem Mann zustimmen muss!

Völlig unmöglich Norrington! Denk nach! Widersprich ihm! 

Ich öffne meinen Mund, will ihm widersprechen… doch über meine Lippen kommt kein Ton. Wie auch! Ärgerlich… meine logische Argumentationsweise stößt bei den vergangenen Ereignissen, die er aufgezählt hat einfach an ihre Grenzen.

Da ich nicht antworte, nicht antworten kann, muss ich mit ansehen wie der Pirat sich selbstgefällig zurücklehnt und eine Geste in meine Richtung macht.

„Aaaah, hab ich´s endlich mal geschafft Euch mundtot zu machen … Interessante Erfahrung. Wirklich, sehr interessant."

Durch diese Worte, die ich nur so verstehen kann, dass dieser Mann, in all unseren früheren Begegnungen sich selbst die Herausforderung gesetzt hat, mich wie er sagt ´mundtot´ zu machen um mich dadurch bloßzustellen, vergeht das spontane, und zu meiner Verteidigung, sehr, sehr kleine bisschen Sympathie, das er sich mit seinem kindlichen, ja fast unschuldigen Blick eben noch erschlichen hatte.

„Gut, dann sagt Ihr eben die Wahrheit, Pirat", resigniere ich vor seinem Geschwätz und seiner Art. Was machte es auch für einen Unterschied, ob es stimmt, oder nicht. Wenn es die Wahrheit ist, wird mein stures Bedürfnis nach Logik sich ihr trotzdem verweigern. Und bevor ich mich von ihm weiter aufziehen lasse, gebe ich lieber nach. Zudem habe ich das Gefühl jeden Moment von Müdigkeit übermannt zu werden, die ich bis jetzt erfolgreich zurückgedrängt habe...

„Dann brachte eben die sagenumwobene, männermordende Aicha Euch Euer Schiff zurück, das ihr, beiläufig bemerkt, recht häufig verliert. Und der Sand ist auch durch ihr Zutun und zweifellos in einer völlig unvorstellbaren Weise hierher gelangt."

Ich fahre mir, die Augen rollend, über die Stirn. Der Pirat deutet dies richtig, zumindest zum Teil:

„Mein enormes, intuitives Gespür für Offiziere der Royal Navy sagt mir, dass Euch diese Art des Gesprächs nicht so ganz liegen will, Commodore?"

„Was wurde aus Barbossa?", ignoriere ich seine Frage, was ihn aber nicht im geringsten stört.

„Das is ne gute Frage. Was aus dem alten Hecktor geworden is, wüsst ich auch zu gern. Will ja nich wieder unliebsamen Besuch von ihm bekommen, der jedes Mal, wie wir beide wissen, unbeabsichtigt darin gipfelt, das er mit der Black Pearl davon segelt und ich auf irgendeinem gottverlassenem Eiland festsitze" Sparrow sieht ratlos an mir vorbei und zieht seine linke Braue nach oben „Wird auf Dauer ziemlich lästig" Dann grinst er mich an.

Einmal mehr kann ich mich nur über ihn wundern. Ich sehe an ihm vorbei zu den Fenstern, durch die ich trotz der Schwärze der Nacht das dunkle Meer sehen kann und das in seinen Untiefen das trübe Licht des Mondes spiegelt. ... beim Blick auf die See, wie sie besonnen ihre Wellen gegen das Schiff lenkt und das leichte Rauschen des Kielwassers, schweifen meine Gedanken ab. ...erstaunlich wie schnell dieser Mensch von einer Emotion in die nächste stolpert... gleich einem Platzregen auf den binnen eines Augenblicks strahlender Sonnenschein folgt.

„Fein, aber lassen wir das. Is ja auch ne andre Geschichte.", höre ich Sparrow enttäuscht seufzen, weil er seine Geschichte nicht an den Mann, genauer gesagt an mich bringen kann. Das schenkt ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit erneut, auch wenn ich mich in höchstem Maße zwingen muss, mich von dem beruhigenden Bild der See loszureißen und nicht ins Land der Träume weg zu dämmern.

„Was wolltet Ihr denn nun so außerordentlich Wichtiges vom guten, alten Jack, dass es nich Zeit gehabt hätte bis morgen zu warten?"

Leicht verlegen, mich gehen gelassen zu haben, räuspere ich mich und richte mich auf, meine Haltung korrigierend.

„Informationen, Sparrow" sage ich knapp, damit die Form wieder gewahrt wird. „Ihr wisst ja worüber"

Daraufhin erhebt er sich mit einem unzufriedenen Blick und schwankt hinüber zu einer der Truhen,

„In Ordnung", um darin zu kramen.

„Unser Kurs wird uns zuerst nach Tortuga führen..."

Warum überrascht mich das bloß nicht... 

„...Ihr erinnert Euch doch. Niedliches, kleines Piratennest. Habt Ihr schon mehrfach ausgehoben. Und zeitweise war´s Euer zweites Heim..."

Sparrow wirft mir über die Schulter ein Lächeln zu, was meine Miene gefrieren lässt. Als ich ansetzen will etwas zu erwidern, lenkt er ein, „dort beginnt unsre Suche", kommt dann mit einer staubigen Seekarte auf dem Arm zu mir zurück und breitet sie auf dem Tisch aus. Mit verschränkten Armen stellt er sich hinter mich.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf das große vergilbte Stück Papier vor mir und stelle fest, dass mir die Inseln und selbst die Schrift, sowie Sprache unbekannt sind. Ich erkenne lediglich an ihrem Zustand, dass es sich um eine sehr alte Karte handeln muss.

„Und was suchen wir?", frage ich in meiner Irritation, was den Piraten veranlasst sich zu meinem Ohr vorzubeugen, so dass ich seinen Atem spüre.

„Freund, das was wir Männer immer suchen. Eine Frau."

„Eine Frau?"

Sparrows Goldzähne blitzen schadenfroh auf.

„Aye. Eine Frau, die wir dringend für unser kleines Abenteuer brauchen. Ihr kennt sie bereits. Eine Frau über deren Anwesenheit auf der Pearl sich Master Gibbs unendlich freuen wird."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Unschuldig und von einer solchen Freigiebigkeit mit dem, was sie haben, dass niemand es glauben würde, der es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Was immer man von ihnen erbittet, sie sagen nie nein, sondern fordern einen ausdrücklich auf, es anzunehmen und zeigen dabei soviel Liebenswürdigkeit, als würden sie einem ihr Herz schenken."_ **- Christoph Columbus -**

„Nein, nein. Nein! Captain, du weißt ganz genau, es bringt furchtbares Unglück eine Frau mit an Bord zu haben", redet Gibbs schon seit einer Weile auf Sparrow ein, dabei wird seine Stimme höher, mit jedem Wort mehr, „ganz besonders, wenn es diese Frau ist."

Als hätte man ihm mitgeteilt, der Leibhaftige höchstpersönlich wolle ihm einen Besuch abstatten läuft er hektisch hinter ihm her, das Gesicht bleich, während der Captain der Black Pearl mit den Augen rollend ein Stück in meine Richtung flieht. Fasziniert wie gestandene Männer sich dem Aberglauben hingebend zu ängstlichen Mäusen werden, lehne ich übermüdet, die Jacke meiner Uniform in der Hand gegen die Türe, die unter Deck führt und verfolge die Szene amüsiert. Da die letzte, sehr kurze Nacht im Frachtraum keinesfalls erholsam war, ich jeden einzelnen Knochen spüre, aber sehr froh darüber bin, dass es so ist, erfreut es mich zu sehen, dass es Sparrow keinesfalls besser ergeht. Denn mit mir wurde auch er durch die frenetische Jubelei seiner Mannschaft zu früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen, welche nebst wildesten Spekulationen durch das unerwartete Abrücken meiner Schiffe ausgelöst wurde.

Interessanterweise maß mich Sparrow lediglich mit einem misstrauischen Blick, der herauszufinden suchte, was ich mir wohl Kluges ausgedacht haben könnte. Mich danach gefragt hat er bis zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht.

Mit einem versteckten Lächeln ziehe ich mir gemütlich die Jacke an und beginne die Knöpfe zu schließen. Meine Augen wandern währenddessen über das Deck und noch einmal muss ich Luitenant Gilette Respekt dafür zollen, dass er neben meinem Befehl zum Abrücken den hinsichtlich der fünf Soldaten ebenfalls erfolgreich erfüllt hat, und wie angeordnet sie sich unbemerkt auf der Pearl befinden. Nicht einmal ich hätte meine eigenen Männer in ihrer zerschlissenen Kleidung und anhand ihres ungehobelten Auftretens zu erkennen vermocht, wenn sie sich mir nicht am gestrigen Abend noch durch ein kurzes Zeichen zu Erkennen gegeben hätten.

Mit mir und der Welt zufrieden beobachte ich weiter das sich mir bietende Schauspiel zwischen Captain und Steuermann und wie Ersterer sich mit ungeduldiger Miene so abrupt umwendet, so dass Gibbs beinahe gegen ihn prallt.

„Master Gibbs, was pflegen Steuermänner in der Regel zu tun?", will Sparrow wissen, gleich einem Lehrer, der ungnädig mit seinem Schüler ist.

„Sie... sie steuern das Schiff

„Und was brauchen sie dazu, um diese redliche Aufgabe zu tun?"

„Einen Kurs?"

„Aha! Einen Kurs. Einen Kurs, den wir nicht haben. Und da wir keinen Kurs haben, den wir aber dringend brauchen, brauchen wir einen Steuermann, der unseren Kurs, welchen wir nicht haben, kennt."

„Also holen wir Anamaria, damit sie das Schiff steuert?"

Sparrow hebt tonlos den Finger, formt die Lippen zu einer Antwort.

„Nein."

Die Verwirrung ist Gibbs deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wir holen Anamaria damit sie Euch zeigt, wohin Ihr das Schiff steuert."

„Aber Captain! Wir haben doch deinen Kompass, wir brauchen sie nicht.", spielt er mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln, seinen stärksten Trumpf aus.

Der Captain der Pearl räuspert sich, legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um ein klein wenig größer zu erscheinen und damit an Autorität gewinnend, die Brauen herauf und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen.

„Mister Gibbs. Euer lächerlicher und äußerst unzweckmäßiger Händel mit Anamaria hat während unserer früheren Abenteuer ungemein zu meiner Erheiterung beigetragen", er zupft an den Perlen seines Barts, dass die Perlen gegeneinander schlagen, „und ich bin zu meiner Schande daher untätig geblieben, als sie mit schlagkräftigen und überaus schmerzhaften Argumenten das Schiff verließ…."

Bei dem Wort ´schmerzhaft´ reibt der Pirat knurrend seine Wange und ich kann mir zusammenreimen, wieso. Meine erste und einzige Begegnung mit der besagten Miss liegt zwar schon eine geraume Weile zurück und sie war von sehr kurzer Dauer, dennoch weiß ich noch um ihr ungezügeltes Temperament.

Jeder so wie er´s verdient, Gentleman denke ich vergnügt und ein kleiner Teil freut sich aller Etikette und Anstand zum Trotz, schon regelrecht auf die Frau, von der Sparrow in seinem Leben offenbar reichlich Prügel bezogen hat, sei sie nun ein ebenso schändlicher Pirat wie er...

„…und Ihr wart es, der sie das letzte Mal in Tortuga shanghait hat. Also schlage ich vor, dass Ihr höflich versucht Eure unerträglichen Streitigkeiten in Grenzen zu halten, um dieses eine Mal zumindest annähernd miteinander auszukommen."

Sparrow wendet sich kurz zu mir, wirft mir einen ablehnenden Blick zu.

„Ich muss es ja auch. ….. Gibt's noch mehr Fragen?"

Gibbs schüttelt geschlagen den Kopf, worauf der Andere ihm mit wedelnden Handbewegungen bedeutet sich zu entfernen.

„Dann hopp, hopp. Lasst Segel setzen"

Nachdem die frühmorgendliche Debatte endlich beendet ist, gibt Gibbs, wenn auch vor sich hinmaulend, der Mannschaft Befehl in See zu stechen, immer unter Beobachtung der schwarzen und argwöhnischen Augen Sparrow´s. Erst als dieser sich sicher ist, dass sein Befehl auch tatsächlich befolgt wird, kommt er mürrisch zu mir. Während er sich mit verschränkten Armen neben mich stellt, tippe ich mit dem Knauf meines Schwertes, das ich mir gerade umlegen will, auf seinen Kompaß, der an einer Kordel an seiner Seite baumelt.

„Was ist mit Eurem Kompass?", frage ich spöttisch, da ich weiß, dass er mit Leichtigkeit imstande dazu wäre den benötigten Kurs anzuzeigen. Ich habe es nicht vergessen, dass er auf das zeigt, was der Mensch, der in hält, sich am meisten auf der Welt wünscht.

„Mein Kompass funktioniert ganz wunderbar.", gibt er spitz zurück, nimmt anmutig sein bemerkenswertes Navigationsinstrument in die Hand, öffnet es und zeigt mir das Desaster. Die Nadel schwirrt nervös von einer Himmelsrichtung zur anderen.

„Der Mann, der ihn hält will nicht funktionieren. Das müsst Ihr schon einsehen, dass ich nicht die Segel in mein eigenes Verderben setzen will.", dann schleicht sich ein tückisches Grinsen auf seine Züge, „Und da ich annehme, dass wenn ich ihn Euch in die Hand gebe lieber Commodore, die Nadel unumwunden auf Port Royal zeigen wird, zur anständigen und ehrenwerten Misses Turner… ehemalige Swann, werden wir den Kurs auf althergebrachte Weise finden müssen. Ihr wisst schon, mit Karten, Navigation und dem ganzen andern Schnickschnack."

Während seinen Erklärungen fahre ich fort mir das von Turner meisterlich geschmiedete Schwert umzulegen, streife meine Uniform glatt und knöpfe ordentlich den letzten Knopf am Kragen zu. Da sich mein Hut noch in des Piraten Besitz befindet und er sich am gestrigen Abend nicht mehr dazu herablassen konnte ihn wieder herauszurücken, muss ich mich heute zu meinem Leidwesen mit meiner Perücke begnügen. Nun, Äußerlichkeiten machen schließlich nicht einen Commodore aus...

Ich setze sie auf und verstecke mein halblanges, gebundenes Haar unter ihr, so gut es mir möglich ist ohne Pomade und Klammern. Sparrow, der meine morgendliche Pflege teils interessiert zum überwiegenden Teil aber höhnisch verfolgt, ignoriere ich. Ebenso den wie zufällig, aber mit voller Absicht geführten Seitenhieb durch die Nennung von Elisabeth´s Zunamen...

Leugnen, dass diese Retour ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, kann ich jedoch nicht und in meinem Innern grolle ich ihm gehörig. Auch wenn Miss Swann… Misses Turner… sich in romantischer Weise nicht mehr in meinem Ermessensspielraum befindet, so heißt das nicht, dass die Gefühle für die geliebte Frau schon begraben sind. Und dass der Tunichtgut in dieser Wunde nur allzu gerne stochert macht die Sache nicht unbedingt besser. Welch glücklicher Zufall, dass ich gegenwärtig mit meiner Kleidung beschäftigt bin und ich ihn nicht anzusehen brauche.

„Ihr habt da eine Strähne vergessen"

„Darf ich erfahren, woher Miss Anamaria den richtigen Kurs kennt?", frage ich nüchtern gegen, die Manschetten an den Ärmeln schließend und in der Hoffnung, dass er mir meine Verbitterung nicht anmerkt. Zudem brennt mir diese Frage seit gestern auf den Lippen, da Sparrow sie trotz energischem Bohren meinerseits unbeantwortet ließ. Meiner Unzufriedenheit über seine gestrige Reserviertheit lasse ich auch sogleich freien Lauf.

„Gestern Nacht war unser Gespräch keinesfalls so informativ, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, Mister Sparrow. Ganz im Gegenteil"

Wieder korrekt in meine Autorität gebende Uniform gewandet, hebe ich meinen unterkühlten Blick……… und sehe direkt auf Sparrows beringten Zeigefinger dicht vor meinen Augen...und werde gezwungen aus Reflex heraus zu schielen. Bestens. Einfach bestens...

„Da. Die Strähne. Habt ihr vergessen Commodore", meint der Pirat belustigt über meinen unerträglich dummen Gesichtsausdruck. Dass er nicht noch an besagten Haaren herumzupft ist auch schon alles.

„Mister Sparrow, hört auf mich hinzuhalten, ich bin es allmählich Leid. Eure geheimniskrämerische Taktik mag vielleicht bei Turner funktionieren… ", weise ich ihn verärgert zurecht, die freche Hand mit einer überheblichen Geste meiner eigenen beiseite schiebend. Allmählich genügt es selbst mir…

„Wollt Euch nur helfen Freund.", brummt er, andächtig über seinen Handrücken streichend, an der Stelle wo ich ihn berührt habe, „Ihr habt´s doch so mit Ordnung und Disziplin"

„Sparrow!", entfährt es mir laut, weil mir überdeutlich klar wird, dass er sich um eine Antwort drücken will. Automatisch legt sich meine Hand beinahe schon krampfhaft um den Schwertgriff, denn im Augenblick verspüre ich den innigsten Wunsch mein Gegenüber um seinen Kopf zu erleichtern…. nur das letzte Bisschen Stolz vor mir selbst und die Unmöglichkeit den Governor ohne Sparrow befreien zu können halten mich davon ab, meinem Verlangen nachzugeben.

„Schon gut… bevor Ihr gleich wieder die unschöne Angewohnheit entwickelt mir Eure spitze Klinge unter die Nase zu halten… beim Herrgott, dass Ihr´s immer so eilig haben müsst…"

Der Pirat seufzt und schließt für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er mich fest ansieht und sich somit ein Stimmungswechsel in ihm vollzieht, der beinah greifbar ist. Erstaunlich...

„Die Karte, die ich Euch vorlegte, die konntet Ihr nich lesen, aye?"

Ich nicke und entlasse mit einem erleichternden Laut den Griff.

„Aye, konntet Ihr nicht.", er hebt die Brauen, „kann ich auch nicht, macht Euch also nichts draus."

Er lächelt dieses unscheinbare Lächeln und strahlt mich aus seinen tiefen, braunen Augen an, fast so, als stünden sie in Flammen, wartend auf das, was ich als nächstes tue oder frage. Das ungute Gefühl direkt in eine von Sparrows Spielereien zu stolpern beginnt in mir zu wuchern. Fein, gehe ich eben darauf ein…

„Nun lasst mich vermuten, die junge Miss vermag die Sprache zu entziffern und das ist der Grund, warum wir sie holen."

„Scharf geschlossen, Commodore. Diese alte und hochgradig ausgestorbene Sprache stammt noch von einem der Urvölker der Karibik, genauer gesagt den Taíno. Vielleicht erinnert ihr Euch. Is noch gar nich so lange her, dass Santa Lucia entdeckt wurde. Oder Louanalao, wenn Ihr in der Sprache der Eingeborenen bleiben wollt. Dieses nette, kleine Völkchen hat ein paar erstaunliche Dinge zustande gebracht..."

Sparrow pausiert einen kurzen Moment und hebt den Finger in seiner typisch belehrenden Weise, lehnt sich ein Stück zurück und kneift die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich sag nur ein Wort: Hängematte! Ihr Briten rühmt euch doch immer, sie erfunden zu haben." Das selbstgefällige Lächeln, das ihn ohnehin Tag und Nacht begleitet, wird stärker „Tja, tut mir Leid. Das wart ihr nicht." Er sieht kurz an mir vorbei, überlegt, „dann gibt´s natürlich noch den Ají (). Tolles Zeug! Hab noch nie jemanden so niesen sehn, wie Mister Cottons Papagei... Oder das Canoa (), wüsst gar nicht, wie ich sonst die ganzen dünnen Bächlein hinauf käme und selbstv – „

„Mister Sparrow! Ihr plappert...", unterbreche ich ihn gereizt, bevor er sich vollständig im Aufzählen der Errungenschaften dieses Volkes ergehen kann, so interessant und aufschlussreich sie vielleicht auch sein mögen. Davon abgesehen können Papageien nicht niesen...

Angefahren faltet er die Hände, wie zu einem Gebet und duckt sich leicht.

„Verzeihung. Hab mich hinreisen lassen. ... also, bevor die Portugiesen und Spanier meinten sich auf diesem herrlichen Flecken Land breitmachten zu müssen und versuchten es zu kolonialisieren, besiedelten sie die gesamten Antillen und eben auch diesen Teil der Westinseln - "

„Und wer brachte sie der jungen Miss bei?"

Sparrow hebt tadelnd den Finger, „nicht so ungeduldig Freund. Will ja schon dazu kommen."

Er tritt mir wieder sehr nah gegenüber, so nah, dass wir uns fast berühren und versenkt seine braunen Augen in meinen. Dann tippt er mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen meine Brust, genau über dem Herzen.

„Anamaria ist eine der wenigen Nachfahren der Maguana, eines Stammes, der die Überfälle durch die Kariben überlebt hat,... nicht zu vergessen das Abschlachten durch Christoph Columbus im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Klar soweit?"

„In der Tat.", bejahe ich, „die Berichte sprechen davon, dass er und die folgenden Kolonialherren sich an den Ureinwohnern vergingen und die Völker, trotz unzähliger Edikte des spanischen Hofes zu ihrem Schutz, hinmordeten. Die letzte Stammesführerin war Anacaona, wurde aber gehängt. Wie können die Ahnen von Miss Anamaria da überlebt haben, das Volk gilt als ausgestorben?!"

Sparrow kratzt sich den geraden Nasenrücken bevor er in Richtung Rehling schlendert, bewusst langsam, und ich ihm folge. Dort angekommen greift er sich mit einer Hand eines der Seile, das nach oben zu den Segeln führt, hängt sich daran, um sein Gewicht von ihm tragen zu lassen.

„Weiß nich Freund. Kann ich Euch leider nicht beantworten die Frage. Ich weiß nur soviel: Anamaria ist eine der noch etwa dreißig lebenden Taíno und so ziemlich die Einzige, die diese Sprache spricht. Jedenfalls kenn ich sonst keinen... sie kann´s und der Rest soll mir daher gleich sein."

„Schön. Darf ich auch wissen, was auf der Karte zu lesen und was durch sie zu finden ist?"

Sparrow legt bei meiner Frage den Kopf schräg und sieht mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm entdeckt habe. Fragend, suchend, ein wenig kritisch vielleicht und auch besorgt... wer kann das bei ihm schon so genau einschätzen... jedenfalls unglaublich intensiv und somit außerordentlich beunruhigend...

„Wollt Ihr etwas Sparrow?", ich straffe mich ein wenig, verunsichert durch seine dunklen Augen.

„Nichts Freund. Ich überlege bloß..."

Seine Denkpause, gegen die ich nichts zu unternehmen weiß, hält noch einen Moment an, dann fährt er mit gewohnt rauchiger, aber fester Stimme fort:

„Ihr dürft. Die Karte gibt das Versteck der Taino preis. Ihr Schlupfloch. Ihr zu Hause. Ihre Heimat. Als ich Euch und Will erzählte, dass die Soul of Empress keinen Heimathafen hat-"

„ - habt Ihr nicht so ganz die Wahrheit gesagt?", beende ich den Satz für den Piraten. Das hatte ich mir bereits gedacht und bin daher wenig überrascht. Sollte das in seinen Augen gerade eben etwa Reue gewesen sein? Welch absurder Gedanke...

Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, blicke ich auf das weite, ruhige Wasser, innerlich beschäftigt mit diesem verwirrenden Ausdruck, der so gar nicht in sein übliches Repertoire passen will. Meine Schweigsamkeit hindert Sparrow aber nicht daran sich neben mich zu stellen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich wie er seine Unterarme auf das rauhe Holz bettet und mit mir zusammen hinaus auf den Horizont schaut, hinter uns das geschäftige Treiben seiner Crew.

„Nicht so ganz. Aye. Die schwarze Witwe ist... auch eine Taino... und sie kennt dieses Versteck."

„Und so wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß sein, dass sie dort einläuft.", sage ich beiläufig, schenke der neuen Information nur geringe Beachtung denn ich hänge fasziniert an dem Bildnis vor mir fest: die vor sich hin treibenden Wellen, am Horizont die Ufer ferner Länder nur undeutlich sichtbar und die streichelnde, laue Brise auf der Haut und im Haar, zart und sanft, wie selbst eine Mutter es nicht mehr sein könnte. Ich lasse mich hinreißen die Augen zu schließen und tief einzuatmen. So gerne würde ich mich jetzt von dieser Ruhe forttreiben lassen...

„Gibt nichts Besseres, als das hier, hm? Der salzige Geruch, der herüber weht und man weiß, dass, man zu Hause ist. Dieser Anblick ist es, der einen leben lässt und die Schatten der Vergangenheit vergessen macht..."

„Nein, das gibt es wirklich nicht."

Sanft darüber lächelnd, dass Sparrow mich sprichwörtlich auf die Palme bringt und trotzdem er es ist, der wie kein anderer die Liebe zur See mit mir teilt, nicke ich und lehne mich mit meinem Rücken gegen den Widerstand hinter mir, so dass ich sein Profil betrachten kann. Ein schmerzlicher Zug liegt um seine Lippen, während er gebannt hinaussieht und zum ersten Mal seit ich diesen Mann kenne, erlebe ich ihn wahrhaft traurig.

„Was habt Ihr dieser Frau getan, dass es Euch Euer Herz so schwer macht, Sparrow?", frage ich ehrlich interessiert, worauf sich der Kopf des Piraten zu mir dreht, der Rest verbleibt steif in seiner Haltung.

„Bester Commodore: Ich hab sie geheiratet."


	4. Chapter 4

„ ... "  
Für einen Moment herrscht vollkommene Stille, stiller wie es auf dem Meeresgrund nicht sein könnte. Dann ziehen sich meine Brauen in die Höhe, so hoch, dass sich meine Stirn in Falten legt.  
„Pardon... me?", stammle ich, mich immer noch an dem wunderbaren Gedanken festklammernd, mich verhört zu haben.  
Ich starre ihn an, Sparrow sieht schmunzelnd zurück.   
Ja, mein Piratenfreund, Ihr erlebt mich sprachlos...  
Nach dieser Offenbarung... und da der Mann sich beharrlich in Stille hüllt, wird sich daran auch so schnell nichts ändern. Zudem genießt er es sichtlich, sich an meinem geradezu geschockten - ein anderer Begriff würde ihn beileibe nicht annähernd treffen- Zustand zu weiden.  
Sag etwas Norringon. Irgendwas, huste... nur tu es jetzt!  
Um die tosende Stille schließlich zu brechen und dem Piraten seinen Erfolg streitig zu machen, kommt mir der rettende Gedanke: Wollen wir doch versuchen diese neue Information ganz pragmatisch zu verarbeiten...  
„Hm. Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich Eure Akte auf meinem Schreibtisch um dieses Detail erweitern müssen"  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern, gleichgültig gemeint, allerdings wenig überzeugend, was Sparrow keinesfalls entgeht. Das demonstriert er sogleich mit einem glucksenden Laut. Einer dieser verzweifelten Laute, die von unterdrücktem Lachen herrühren.  
„Wie... kam es denn zu diesem ... unerwarteten Ereignis?"  
„Wollt Ihr das wirklich wissen?", in den unergründbaren, schwarzumrandeten Augen entsteht ein bemerkenswertes Leuchten. Dieses Sparrow eigene Leuchten, das anzeigt, wenn ihm ein dicker Fisch ins Netz gegangen ist. Halb lächle ich über diese Freude, bevor mir klar wird, dass dieses Mal mein Interesse der Fisch ist, der nur allzu bereitwillig in sein Netz hüpft.  
„Für die Akte, Mister Sparrow", meine ich trocken und bewusst kalkulierend.  
„Für die Akte.", wiederholt er und das unscheinbare, aber so offensichtliche Zucken seiner Mundwinkel kann mir gar nicht verborgen bleiben.  
„Für die Akte..."  
...und für mein persönliches Bild von Euch  
Wie irrsinnig jetzt noch bestreiten zu wollen, dass der Pirat meine Neugier längst bemerkt hat... also lehne ich mich auf meine Ellbogen zurück, die ich bequem auf die Reling stütze und schaue ihn mit großen Erwartungen an.   
„Aber hinterher nicht böse werden, ja?", bittet er mich mit geradezu ulkigem Augenaufschlag.  
Böse werden?  
Wenn ich auch mit seiner Bitte nichts anzufangen weiß, nicke ich zustimmend, aber sie lässt mich wachsam werden. Jetzt kann ja nur eine grandiose Kalauerei kommen, zweifellos unterhaltsam und amüsant... für Piraten wohlgemerkt.  
„Seht mich bloß nicht so gespannt an, is nich so richtig was Besonderes. Lief eigentlich ziemlich simpel ab die ganze Sache. Normal eben. Ihr wisst schon."  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und stelle mich absichtlich dumm, was Sparrow dazu veranlasst mit den Augen zu rollen und langsam, raubtierhaft auf mich zu zupirschen.  
„Mann, das Übliche eben: Kennenlernen, sich sympathisch finden, reden...sich der Familie vorstellen, turteln... sehr viel reden...", ein verschlagenes Lächeln legt sich um seinen Mund und seine Stimme wird leiser, heiserer und vor allem verlockender. "...Neugierde..."  
Verwirrt starre ich auf das so plötzlich entstandene, feurige Brennen in seinen Augen, die fast schwarz werden. Gefesselt durch den seltsamen Anblick, bemerke ich zu spät, dass er sich rechts neben mir postiert hat, seine linke Hand das dunkle Holz in meinem Rücken umfasst und er sich so dicht genug an mich heran schieben kann, um mir leise ins Ohr zu raunen, „...unkeusche Gedanken hegen. Sie und ich, ich und sie. Daraus sollte ein aufregendes „wir" werden..."  
So dicht bei ihm nehme ich zum ersten Mal den betörenden Geruch des Meeres auf seiner Haut wahr, der unter dem scharfen Geschmack des Rums verborgen liegt. Und auch erkenne ich zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass die braunen Augen eine Nuance dunkler werden, immer dann wenn er von etwas Bedeutsamen spricht. Zugegeben, objektiv betrachtet, dass er auf Frauen anziehend wirken mag, kann ich nachvollziehen...  
Falscher Gedanke Norrington! Sparrow ist moralisch fragwürdig!   
Ich schüttle den Kopf über solche wirren, völlig unpassenden Eingeständnisse und weiche entschlossen einen Schritt nach links aus, um seiner irritierenden Nähe und der Berührung durch seinen Arm auf meinem Rücken zu entgehen. Das flaue Gefühl in meiner Magengegend bleibt aber.  
„... und noch mehr reden. Drei Tage können verdammt lang werden, wenn man redet. Vor allem wenn Mama einem im Nacken hockt und aufpasst wie ein Schießhund. Kam echt nicht dazu, das hübsche Ding ein wenig näher kennenzulernen.", fährt mein Gegenüber unbeirrt fort, das Brennen in seinen Augen ist genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es erschienen war.  
„Und weil das Herz der schönen Frau Euch nicht sogleich zugeflogen kam und die Familie auf ihre Ehre bestand, da habt ihr Euch gezwungen gesehen, sie zu heiraten? Zweifelsohne unter dem Einfluss einer nicht geringen Menge an Rum?", spekuliere ich mal wild drauf los, halte meine Worte selbst für Humbug.  
„Zweiteres ja, ersteres mit Einschränkung" Sparrow wendet sich auf den Absätzen um und will sich langsam entfernen. Einige Schritte gestatte ich ihm sogar...  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr, Pirat", bevor ich ihn stoppe.  
„Äh... das wäre jetzt eigentlich der passende Augenblick gewesen, an dem ihr sagen solltet „ich hab genug gehört".", ächzt er kleinlaut und wirft mir einen halben Blick über die Schulter zu, der verdeckt wird durch den Ramsch in seinem Haar.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr", wiederhole ich unerbittlich, meine Zweifel den Ausgang dieser Liaison hören zu wollen werden jedoch bestärkt.  
Sparrow seufzt tief und die geraden Schultern fallen nach unten, bevor er sich wieder umdreht und wie ein geprügelter Hund zu mir zurückschleicht.  
„Die Einschränkung. Wie war das mit der Hochzeit?"  
Ein Weilchen druckst er noch herum und spielt nervös mit seinen Fingern.   
„Vielleicht nicht unbedingt Hochzeit, eher eine niedliche...winzige Zeremonie... unter Freunden... So ganz schlicht und unverbindlich?"  
„Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr das Mädchen betrunken gemacht und zum Schein geheiratet habt, bloß um sie ein wenig williger zu stimmen und die Brauteltern zu beruhigen?" frage ich lachend, denn das wäre selbst für Sparrow undenkbar, wobei ich es seiner lockerer Lebensart durchaus zutrauen würde. Das wäre nun wirklich ein gelungener Klamauk, wenn er versuchte mir das weiszumachen...  
Komisch bleibt die Sache leider nur so lange, bis der Angesprochene plötzlich das Gesicht panisch verziehend mit zwei großen Schritten aus meiner Reichweite hastet. Dann wendet er sich um, „Hnnng... also um ehrlich zu sein, doch", und reißt ruckartig die Hände vor sein Gesicht zur Abwehr, so als rechnete er damit, dass ich etwas nach ihm werfen würde. Da ich nach einigen Momenten nicht die Anstalten mache, seiner Befürchtung nachzukommen... noch nicht... weil ich nichts habe, das ich werfen könnte... späht er vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, genau zwischen zwei der großen, bunten Ringe.  
Völlig reglos und unverändert stehe ich noch wie festgenagelt an meinem Platz. Nur meine zu einer Maske verhärtete Miene, zumindest muss es so auf ihn wirken, verrät den inneren Konflikt, der in mir wütet.  
Und immer tut sich ein neuer Abgrund in Sparrows Verhalten auf. Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr, ob ich lachen oder fluchen soll.  
„Das klingt alles nicht gerade fein, nicht?", fragt er mit einem verlogen unschuldigen Blick, der die Thematik auf solch groteske Art verharmlost, dass die Waage eindeutig in Richtung Zorn und Fluchen kippt.  
„Nein, Mister Sparrow das tut es nicht! Nicht einmal für Euch. Eine Dame zum Schein zu ehelichen, nur um Eurem amoureusen Verlangen die ersehnte Befriedigung zu verschaffen... nein..."  
Meine Stimme wird laut von der Empörung, die ich verspüre und ich sehe mich dazu geneigt ihn anzubrüllen.   
„Das sollte selbst unter Eurer Würde sein!"  
„Seht Ihr, genau deswegen wollt ich gestern nichts sagen. Ich wusste, Ihr würdet euch drüber ärgern!"  
Und ob ich mich darüber ärgere! Nie habe ich jemanden getroffen, der anmaßender, respektloser gleich wem gegenüber, unverfrorener und verdorbener ist, als diesen... diesen Piraten!  
„Oh, Ihr verdient es von dieser Frau gejagt zu werden und dass sie Euch gleich einer Spinne frisst", ist das erste Passende, das mir einfällt und ich ausspeie, bevor mich das abschnürende Gefühl überkommt, an meinem eigenen Groll ersticken zu müssen.  
„Das ist jetzt aber recht unnett"  
Bedauernswertes Lamm, das Ihr seid...   
„Ooh! Mister Sparrow, Ihr würdet euch wundern, wie viel „unnetter" es noch geht! Nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, als Miss Swann und Mister Turner im Fort mit dem Argument, ihr wäret ein guter Mann um Euer Leben kämpften, da war ich davon überzeugt, sie hätten Recht. Und mein Bedauern an die Gesetze gebunden zu sein und Euch hängen zu müssen war schier unerträglich. Also gab ich Euch den Tag Vorsprung, den Ihr benötigtet, um zu entkommen. Ein großer Fehler, wie es sich herausstellte", all die aufgestaute Wut seit der Sache mit dem Hurrican und meinem darauf folgenden Austritt aus der Navy, schlussendlich die Ereignisse mit Cutler Beckett und Davy Jones, bricht aus mir heraus. Und es tut mir hochgradig wohl... irgendwie sehr verstörend, diese Tatsache.   
„Ihr werdet Euch nie ändern. Nicht bevor die Welt untergeht und ihr Euch nicht mehr Eurem Schicksal entwinden könnt, wie ein Wurm der Krä - "  
„Vielleicht hilft´s ein bisschen, wenn ich sage, dass sie sich hinterher nicht beschwert hat?", fällt er mir ins Wort und mit dem niederträchtigsten Grinsen, das ich jemals bei einem Menschen gesehen habe und das schwöre ich vor dem Schöpfer, fügt er hinzu: „Wärt Ihr ein Mädchen würd ich´s Euch ja beweisen..."  
Allein bei der Vorstellung lache ich bitter auf.  
„Ha! Ehrlich Sparrow, wäre ich eine Frau, so wäret Ihr zweifellos der letzte Mann auf dieser schönen Welt, in dessen Armen ich mir das Finden eines zweifelhaften Vergnügens wünschen würde!"  
„Aber zum Glück seid Ihr das ja nicht."  
„Was?"  
„Eine Frau!... Oder seid ihr ein Eunuch?"  
Sein Blick wandert gespielt entsetzt zu meinem Unterleib.   
Gut, das reicht. Jeder trägt in sich eine Grenze, ab der er sich genötigt sieht den strategischen Rückzug anzutreten, bevor er etwas sehr Dummes tut. Bevor sich also meine mordenden Gedanken verfestigen können und sich meine Hände um Sparrows Hals legen, richte ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf, so dass ich ihn überrage – welch ausgesprochenes Pech, dass mein Dreispitz fehlt – recke das Kinn und mit bester commodore´scher Arroganz wende ich mich ab.  
„Guten Tag, Mister Sparrow"  
Mich selbst scheltend, dass ich es diesem Mann zugetraut habe ehrliche Gefühle wie Bedauern und Traurigkeit zu hegen, dass ich Esel seinem Mitleid heischenden Blick geglaubt habe, lasse ich ihn stehen und schreite ehrvoll davon. Dabei rast mein Herz aber vor Wut und Zorn, mehr über mich selbst, als über diesen Bastard.  
„Kommt schon Norrington! Habt nich noch n´ schlechtere Meinung von mir, als bisher!", höre ich ihn mir lachend nachrufen, bevor die Tür zum Unterdeck krachend hinter mir zuschlägt.

-------------------------------------------

() schwarzer Pfeffer  
() Kanu


	5. Chapter 5

„Gütiger Gott, ich habe die Beherrschung verloren"  
Resigniert streife ich die Perücke vom Kopf, lehne ihn gegen die Schiffswand des Frachtraums, meiner improvisierten Schlafstätte, und setze mir das teure Haar mitten aufs Gesicht.   
Durch den feinmaschigen Stoff auf den die vornehmen weißen Locken geknüpft sind stehlen sich versonnen wenige Lichtstrahlen, zu klein, als dass ich sie wirklich mit voller Inbrunst als solche bezeichnen würde. Wie ausgesprochen kindisch... ... dann auch noch vor Sparrow. Ausgerechnet. Und das bereits nach dem ersten Tag... keinen Schritt weiter, was die Rettung des Governors anbelangt und verdammt dazu, auf diesen verfluchten Piraten vertrauen zu müssen, der mich entweder an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben will, oder mir gefällig mit der Schaufel in der Hand freudestrahlend und voll ersichtlicher Zufriedenheit das Grab ausheben wird...kann ein Leben noch düsterer werden? Der Allmächtige meint es die letzte Zeit aber auch außerordentlich schlecht mit mir.  
Ich seufze verdrossen in den leicht muffeligen Stoff.  
Oh Elisabeth, wärt Ihr nur hier. Oder zumindest Turner. Oder wenigstens irgend jemand, der diesen Menschen beschäftigt und ihn somit von mir fernhält.   
„Am besten gehe ich ihm aus dem Weg"  
Ha! Welch ausgeklügelt und geistreiche Idee! Auf einem Schiff von etwas mehr als dreißig Schritt Länge wird sich das trefflich einreichten lassen!   
Knurrend nehme ich die Perücke von meinem Gesicht und starre an die Decke, unter mir schwankt die Pearl gleichmäßig im Wellengang.  
Die Bretter da oben erscheinen mir im Augenblick wie die entzückendste Ablenkung, die sich mir bieten kann. So herrlich schön schweigsam...  
Eine Weile verharre ich in dieser Position, lasse mich vom Schiff wiegen, ich weiß nicht wie lange, Minuten, keine volle Stunde jedenfalls. Warte bis ich an nichts mehr denke... an nichts und niemanden. Leere meinen Verstand völlig bis zum Grund...  
Dann stehe ich mit einem leisen Ächzen auf, lege Schwert und Mantel ab, darauf die Perücke. Ich ziehe Schuhe und Socken aus, kremple die Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch und entferne das schwarze Band aus meinem Haar. Also werde ich tun, was ich immer tue, wenn ich mein ins Wanken geratenes Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen will.  
Und dann finde ich mich auch schon an Deck wieder, werfe mich ziehend in die Seile, die sich angenehm in die Haut meiner Hände schneiden und Schwielen hinterlassen werden. Schwielen von harter, anständiger Arbeit. Unter meinen Füßen spüre ich das vom Wetter zermürbte aber von der Sonne aufgewärmte Holz, vor und hinter mir Männer. Piraten. Aber im Augenblick einfach nur Seemänner wie ich. Die Sonne verbrennt meine weiße, nur noch das Kerzenlicht der Aristokratie gewöhnte Haut, wohltuender Schweiß läuft mir die Stirn, den ganzen Körper, hinunter. Die lange nicht mehr gewöhnte Anstrengung macht mir zu schaffen, die körperliche Erschöpfung ist spürbar, der Geist aber bleibt unbeugsam. Begegnet dem Wind und dem Wasser. Bis sich die Fock nach einem letzten, kräftigen Zug der Männer und meiner selbst schließlich im Wind bläht, hoch erhoben und majestätisch, sich ihm entgegen biegt wie die Geliebte der kosenden Hand und das Schiff noch ein wenig schneller eilt. Wie habe ich das hier vermisst….  
Ich gehe zu einem großen Fass mit Wasser und ohne der Etikette oder dem Anstand auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken zu schenken, tauche ich meinen Kopf hinein. Dann trete ich schnaufend, aber zufrieden einen Schritt zurück, lege die Hand über die Augen, damit die Sonne im klaren, blauen Himmel mich nicht blendet und sehe hinauf zu dem getanen Werk. Ich wische mir mit dem Arm über die Stirn, sauge die frische Brise ein, die mir erfrischend durch das nasse Haar geht, als wäre sie das Lebenselexier selbst und lächle. Lächle. Ehrlich und aus vollem Herzen. Und erleichtert. Das ist besser, als sich über die anhaltenden Wortgefechte mit Sparrow den Kopf zu zerbrechen.   
Dann gehe ich wieder an die Arbeit, nehme sie in Angriff, wo sie anfällt. Den ganzen Tag, bis zum Abend. Die misstrauischen, missbilligenden aber auch teils anerkennenden Blicke der Crew sind mir dabei gleich...

„Jack, diesmal hast du´s wirklich übertrieben. Der Commodore hockt nur noch bei den Männern rum und packt mit an, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, nur damit er dir nicht begegnen  
muss. Und des Nachts brütet er düster unten im Schiffsinnern über neue grässliche Gemeinheiten, die jede ehrliche Mutter grausen lässt, die einen Sohn hat, der Pirat ist."  
Der Steuermann verdeutlicht seine Aussage eindrucksvoll, in dem er sich mit dem Finger spielerisch die eigene Gurgel durchschneidet.  
„Nicht mal reden will er mehr mit dir"  
... Nun, zu meiner Verteidigung habe ich die letzten zwei Tage ausschließlich einen verschwindend geringen Teil damit zugebracht, darüber nachzudenken, was ich den Piraten, speziell Sparrow alles antun könnte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit böte... und diese Gedanken hatten überwiegend mit dem Finden einer effektiven Alternative zu tun, den Governor zu befreien …und des Nachts? Habe ich durchaus friedlich geschlummert, was angesichts der vollrichteten Arbeit nicht zu verwundern braucht. Was allerdings die Kommunikation mit Sparrow angeht... die liegt in der Tat brach, sehr zu meinem Wohlwollen. Weder er hat den Kontakt gesucht, noch ich….   
Da ich Sparrows Reaktion auf das Gesagte nicht sehen kann, schiebe ich die schwarze Tür einen winzigen Spalt weiter auf, bis ich an Gibbs breitem Rücken vorbei sehe und er in mein Blickfeld rückt. So leise, wie es geht, versteht sich.  
Jedweder Soldat der Royal Navy, der was auf sich hält, würde mein Verhalten jetzt wohl als erbärmlich und ungehörig klassifizieren, zu lauschen, wie... genauso würde er aber eine geschenkte Gelegenheit nicht verpassen etwas über Sparrows Motive herauszufinden. Nicht wenn sie so überaus günstig und gelegen kommt.  
„Diesen Abend erreichen wir Tortuga, aber die Sache wird mir langsam unheimlich."  
Gibbs fährt sich schreckhaft über die Arme, als überkomme ihn ein Hauch von gespenstischem Frost. Während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt liegt Sparrow hingegen mehr, als dass er sitzt auf seinem breiten Stuhl, die Füße wie gehabt auf dem Tisch. In der Hand... oh, für einen Moment nahm ich tatsächlich an es handle sich um einen guten Earl Grey... eine halb geleerte Falsche Rum, nah an seinem Herzen gebettet. Mein Fehler.  
Unumwunden sehe ich auf den Tisch und eine meiner Augenbrauen zieht sich von selbst in die Höhe. Zwei weitere Flaschen. Leer. Respekt Pirat, Respekt. Ich läge fernab jedweden Sitzens bereits neben dem Stuhl...   
Obwohl Gibbs ihn eindringlich und laut beschwatzt, rührt er sich nicht den kleinsten Spann. Nicht einmal seinem Gesicht ist abzulesen, was er denkt, da er sich seinen zerlumpten, wiedergefundenen Hut weit bis über die Nase gezogen hat und so nur die Spitze eben dieser und der fein geschwungene Mund zu sehen sind.  
„Jack?"  
„Hä?   
„Schläfst du Cptn´?"  
„Ah! Ja. Der große Commodore James Norrington.", der Angesprochene fuchtelt einladend mit seiner Flasche vor Gibbs herum, beinahe wie ein Dirigent vor seinem Orchester. Den Kopf hebt er nicht, seiner Stimme ist jedoch deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er nicht mehr so ganz mit sich alleine ist...  
„Edelmütig, rechtschaffen, bewundernswert ...ein guter Mann... wohl wahr… aber entsetzlich stur, geht als hätt er´n Stock im Hintern und benimmt sich als wär er bereits in seiner Uniform zur Welt gekommen und wollt auch in ihr begraben werden... und richtig leben tut er nur in seiner verklärten Erinnerung an die edle, tugendreiche Elisabeth Swann."  
Das leichte entrüstete Schnauben, das er dabei ausstößt irritiert. Das interessante Bild, das er da von mir zusammenbaut tut es aber noch mehr. Ein klein wenig sollte ich wohl verärgert sein... Gut, ich mag vielleicht nicht der enthusiastischste, gefühlsbetonteste Mensch sein, auch wenn alle Außenstehende wohl mit Sparrows Einschätzung übereinstimmen würden, aber dass ich nur für meine Karriere lebe, will ich nachdrücklich bestreiten!   
Da gibt es noch etwas, ... jemanden,... für den ich leben will... und dieser jemand hat Euren Freund Turner geheiratet... Bevor meine Stimmung sich in ein brütendes, bodenloses Loch verwandeln kann, lässt mich der wechselnde Ton in der Stimme Sparrows hellhörig werden.   
„Weißt du Mister Gibbs, wenn er nur durch seinen Hass auf mich zu solchen Ausbrüchen fähig ist, dann gönn ich die ihm in höchstem Maße gern... wurd auch mal Zeit, dass er´s rauslässt. Hat ja ne Engelsgeduld der Gute, Will hätt mich schon längst massakriert…. hätt ihn gerne wieder ein bisschen so, als er mir das Herz von Jones geklaut hat. Da war er wenigstens ehrlich… "  
Mister Sparrow, haben wir hier eine etwas verdrehte Form von Logik?  
„Gönnst du dir das Risiko dann auch deinen Kopf zu verlieren, wenn er mal auf den Geschmack gekommen ist, sein scharfes Messer an dir zu wetzen?"  
Der Steuermann tritt neben Jack, beugt sich leicht zu ihm herab und flüstert ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr.  
"Glaub mir, mit diesem Mann zu spielen bringt bloß schlechte Beute. Sehen wir zu, dass wir ihn wieder loswerden."  
Hmpf... und gerade Mister Gibbs habe ich von dem Piratenpack neben Bedauern für seinen Werdegang noch die meiste Sympathie entgegen gebracht.  
„Die Männer fangen schon an zu reden, dass du ihn noch nicht wie einen räudigen Hund über die Planke geschickt hast."  
Die Augen des älteren Mannes werden groß, unnatürlich groß würde ich gar meinen.  
„Gerüchte Jack, unheilvolle Geschichten."  
Jetzt endlich schiebt Sparrow seinen Hut mit einem Finger bis über die Stirn zurück. Durch den dünnen Türspalt sehe ich in den hell erleuchteten Raum und sogar das leichte Flackern in des Piraten Augen bleibt mir nicht verborgen. Ob es jedoch vom Alkohol kommt oder seinem angeregten Ego zu verdanken ist…… ist auch nicht von Bedeutung.   
„Aye? Nur raus damit. Ich hör immer wieder gern spannende Geschichten über den berühmten und berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow"  
„Wenn man an solche Geschichten glaubt... wie ein altes Ehepaar! Wie ein altes Ehepaar... in der „Trockenzeit". Du siehst, übler kann´s nimmer werden…..Wenn man an solche Geschichten glaubt."  
Sparrow sieht Gibbs einen Moment eindringlich an, versucht die Worte zu verstehen. Dann lacht er laut auf. Ein tiefes, warmes Lachen, heraufrollend aus seinem Innern.  
Mir wird klar, dass ich es noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Zumindest nicht in dieser Form. Aus voller Brust, nicht bloß angedeutet durch sein irres Mienenspiel. Nein, dieses ist unverfälscht, irgendwie... ungezwungener und... zu meinem tiefen Erstaunen frei von jedem Spott.  
„So, der liebe, alte Jack und der feine Commodore in einer schicksalsträchtigen Krise ihrer so wackeligen und äußerst einseitigen Beziehung ihres ach so jungen Lebens."  
Und schon winke ich meiner prächtigen Theorie über fehlenden Spott hinterher, während sie in die Ferne verschwindet...  
Der Pirat schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und nimmt einen langen Zug aus der Flasche. Dann zieht er sich den Hut wieder über die Nase und rutscht in seine vorherige, bequeme Haltung zurück. Recht hat er, DAS ist zum Kopfschütteln.   
Ein längeres Schweigen breitet sich aus und Gibbs ist deutlich anzumerken, wie ihm immer unwohler wird.  
Irgendwann gibt er mit einem gedehnten Seufzen auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ich rücke automatisch einige Schritte von der Tür weg in Richtung Treppe. Jetzt erwischt zu werden, wäre ausgesprochen peinlich...  
„War´s denn so schlimm?", höre ich Sparrow fragen, als der Navigator schon den Knauf in der Hand hält und die Tür ein Stück geöffnet hat.  
Ich starre auf die leicht ergraute Rückenansicht seines Kopfes, der sich seinem Captain zugedreht hat und atme erleichtert auf als er sich zurück zum Tisch begibt, mich nicht bemerkt hat.   
„Jack, man hat Euch über das ganze Schiff gehört! Zeitweise haben die Männer sogar Wetten abgeschlossen, wann dem Navymann der Kragen platzt!"  
Meine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich zusehends, ich will es nicht, aber sie tun es… und ich nehme an, dass bei Sparrow gerade das Gleiche passiert.  
„Und wieviel Gold haste gewonnen, Joshamee? Oder haste gar gegen mich gesetzt, eh? Hab doch fair und ehrlich gewonnen..."  
Leise habe ich mich zur Tür zurück geschlichen und spähe wieder durch den Spalt.  
„Dir hat das Ganze Spaß gemacht!", japst Gibbs erschrocken, unnatürlich hoch für einen Mann und ich meine erkennen zu können, dass sein Gesicht zu einem Totentuch wird.   
„Und versuch gar nicht erst es abzustreiten. Da haste deinen eigenen Vorsatz mit Norrington auskommen zu wollen aber sehr schnell über Bord geworfen."  
Ich lasse meinen Blick hinüber zu Sparrow gleiten, der mit gesenktem Kopf unter seinem Hut hervorgrinst, dieses absolut zum Haare raufende Grinsen und damit den ihm gemachten Vorwurf vollstens bestätigt….  
Dem Steuermann entringt sich zeitgleich mit mir ein leises Stöhnen darüber.  
„Bei allen Heiligen. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich friedlich und glücklich im Seemannsgrab verende... und nicht unter dem Galgen, den Hebel in des Commodores Hand.", jammert er.  
Na, na… als ob ich der Teufel persönlich wäre…wobei ich vergaß: für Mister Gibbs ist das ja Miss Anamaria…. Oder jede andere Frau an Bord irgendeines Schiffes…  
Auch darauf erwidert Sparrow nichts, wozu sich Gibbs gezwungen sieht, zum zweiten Mal, unverrichteter Dinge den Raum verlassen zu wollen. An der Türe jedoch wendet er sich mit sorgenvollem Blick nochmals um.  
„Hast du ihm von Anasophia und dem Stein erzählt?"  
„Das was er wissen muss", ist Sparrows einzige Reaktion, doch sein Lächeln ist ganz plötzlich erstorben.  
Stein?  
„Aye. Also läuft´s wie immer."  
Sparrow leert mit einem letzten Schluck die Flasche und nickt.  
„Nimm was du kriegen kannst..."  
"...und gib nichts wieder zurück!"  
Der Steuermann wendet sich damit ab und öffnet die Tür vollständig. Eilig, binnen eines Augenblicks bin ich zurück zur Treppe gehastet und versuche jetzt überzeugend den Neuankömmling zu spielen, bevor der Grauschopf sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst wird.  
„Ah, Master Gibbs.", formuliere ich wenig geistreich, „ich will zu Sparrow. Ist er anwesend?"  
Am Blick meines Gegenübers lese ich ab, dass er zutiefst verwundert ist über mein plötzliches Erscheinen aus dem Nichts und er offensichtlich mit sich ringt, mir Lauschen zutrauen zu wollen.  
„Und ist er?"  
„Uh ja. Verzeihung, natürlich", stottert er, aus diesem abwegigen Gedanken herausgerissen und lässt mich vorbei.  
Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, betrete ich Sparrows Raum.  
„Mister Sparrow, ich komme um Euch mitteilen, dass wir in einer Stunde Tortuga erreichen.", sage ich kühl, werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die leeren Rumflaschen und ziehe eine Braue in die Höhe. „Ich wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass das Schreien des Krähennests Euch auch ganz sicher erreicht."   
Gut. Damit wäre dann der eigentliche Grund meines Hierseins auch erfüllt, denn mit einem anderen Vorhaben als diesem war ich ursprünglich wirklich nicht gekommen. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, oder ihm einen längeren Blick als dem getrunkenen Rum zu schenken, der mich dann vielleicht verraten würde, verlasse ich ihn wieder.  
Schon lästig, dass mein Glück im Lauschen genauso unausgeprägt ist, wie die Begabung bei Sparrow die Fassung zu behalten.  
Na ja, wenn die Sache mit der schwarzen Witwe auch weiterhin im Dunkeln liegt, so kann ich wenigstens mit untrüglicher Sicherheit sagen, dass mehr an der Geschichte dran sein muss, als Sparrow bereit ist mir zu enthüllen… Stein…. und ich mich daher wie gehabt auf unliebsame Ereignisse freuen darf, die durch ein wenig lauterer Offenheit mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit verhindert werden könnten.  
Immerhin weiß ich jetzt auch, wen ich noch ansprechen kann…


	6. Chapter 6

Tortuga. Der Ursprung einer jeden Piratengeschichte. Bunt, laut, Tag und Nacht hell erleuchtet, überfüllt, unsicher und vor allem: dreckig. Beinah erstickt man an dem Gemisch aus Jauche und Erbrochenem, das jedes Haus durchdringt wie Geschwüre den Körper und an den süßlichen Opiaten, die in schweren Duftwolken über dem Nest hängen, den Verstand bezirzen hier nie wieder weg zu wollen, unterstützt von den allen Ortes hörbaren Klängen der Fideln und Lauten. Keine zwei Schritt kommt man, ohne dass man einen Betrunkenen anrempelt, oder angerempelt wird, keine Gasse kann betreten werden ohne die nötige Vorsicht einer geladenen Waffe und hier mit einer größeren Menge an Geld unterwegs zu sein, hat nicht selten gestandene Männer den Kopf gekostet.  
Und doch, nirgendwo sonst findet man einen vergleichbareren Ort. Hier kommt alles zusammen, was überhaupt zusammenkommen kann und das auch noch in unvorstellbarer Eintracht.   
Diebe leben Tür an Tor mit Händlern, Dirnen der zahlreichen Bordelle halten Kaffeeklatsch, lassen sich von Bürgerinnen zum Tee laden, Mörder leben in trauter Harmonie neben Männern des Gesetzes …. und ein Commodore der britischen Marine kann neben Captain Jack Sparrow laufen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Selbst wenn dieser den Namen James Norrington trägt.  
Trotz meiner… improvisierten… Verkleidung, die ich mir von meinen „Gefährten" zu meinem angeblichen Schutz habe angedeihen lassen müssen, wobei „Verkleidung" dem eigentlichen Sinn des Wortes nur zur Häme gereicht, fühle ich mich unsicher und ich erwische mich dabei, mich bei jedem Schritt umzusehen, ob hinter der letzten Häuserecke nicht jemand hervorspringt, der meint mit mir eine alte Rechnung begleichen zu müssen und mir ein Messer in den Rücken rammt.  
Und Sparrow? Der ist ganz in seinem Element. Jeder kennt ihn, liebt ihn oder hasst ihn, wobei der überwiegende Teil wohl zu Recht eher letzteres tut. Bereits als wir die Black Pearl verlassen hatten, erwarteten uns sage und schreibe siebzehn Männer und Frauen, denen er Geld schuldet und die von unserer Ankunft gehört hatten. Ausbezahlt hat er sie nicht….höchst interessant wie er sich aus dem Schlamassel herausgeredet hat angesichts der unzählig geschliffenen Klingen, wovon keine der anderen den Vortritt lassen wollte ihn abzustechen….   
Für diese Fähigkeit beneide ich ihn aufrichtig. Nicht um das „wie er es anstellt", das ist unweigerlich abgrundtief schlecht… sondern vielmehr, dass es ihm immer gelingt wie ausweglos die Situation auch ist …wie eine Katze, gesegnet mit neun Leben…. und immer mit einem erhabenen Lächeln, das in auf diese seltsame Weise unantastbar macht….Leben, die eigentlich schon längst aufgebraucht sein müssten…. einer gewissen Faszination kann man sich einfach nicht erwehren.  
So tritt er sicher mit der zu ihm gehörenden Grazie über die Pflaster, von Haus zu Haus, begrüßt Freunde, flieht vor Feinden – zumeist hinter meinen Rücken-, herzt seine vielen Mädchen…  
Die gut dreihundert Schritt vom Pier zur runtergekommenen Spelunke „Admiral Smollet" unser eigentliches Ziel, werden somit zum unvergleichlichen und überaus spannenden Ereignis… eines von der Sorte, das ich unter keinen Umständen weiterempfehlen würde.  
Erst recht nicht unserem jungen Begleiter: Isaac Hawkins.   
Neben Cotton und Gibbs ist auch dieser Jungspund bei uns, was mich einerseits sehr froh macht, gehört er schließlich zu meinen Leuten. Andererseits ist eine verwerfliche und obszöne Umgebung wie diese für einen jungen Kerl von etwas mehr als sechzehn Jahren nicht geeignet. Ihm sprießt noch nicht einmal ein Flaum!  
Mit seinen hellen, blauen Augen, die sich seit dem Verlassen des Schiffes um das Doppelte vergrößert haben, saugt er die Eindrücke Tortugas mit ungestillter und besorgniserregender Neugier auf. Doch auch überfällt ihn beim Anblick von sich prügelnden Menschen an jeder Ecke, ja ich meine Menschen nicht Männer, auch eine gewisse Nervosität.  
Ich vermute, dass er noch nicht oft im Einsatz gewesen sein kann, - ich kenne ihn nicht einmal-, sehr wahrscheinlich dass er frisch von der Kadettenschule direkt aus England kommt. Was ihm an Erfahrung fehlt muss er daher mit ausgezeichneten Leistungen in der Ausbildung wettmachen, denn wenn Andrew ihn ausgewählt hat, so muss er fähig sein.   
„Hey, Bursche!  
Sparrow bleibt so unvermittelt stehen, dass ich um ein Haar gegen ihn pralle.  
Er widmet sich nur einen kurzen Moment meinen böse drein schauenden Augen, bevor er mich stehen lässt und zielstrebig zu Isaac marschiert. Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen!  
„Sag mir, mein Sohn du bist noch nicht lange Pirat, hm?   
„Ja… Sir, ich meine nein Sir", stottert er verwirrt und lächelt verschüchtert. Jetzt wird mir richtig heiß, denn wenn der Junge sich jetzt dumm anstellt, dann löst sich der Plan in Rauch auf.  
Der Pirat beäugt ihn skeptisch, beugt sich nach vorne und fixiert Isaacs furchtsames Lächeln intensiv. Dann streift mich ein verstohlener Seitenblick und der Pirat muss mit seinen sich hochziehenden Mundwinkeln kämpfen.   
„Das dacht ich auch nicht", er legt den Arm um Isaacs Schultern, dreht ihn in Richtung einer Baracke zu unserer Linken und deutet mit seinem Arm auf eine Frau, die kokettierend an der einfachen Wand aus Brettern lehnt.  
„Denn wenn du das wärst Jungchen, hätteste längst gemerkt, dass die Dame hier uns folgt und dich immerzu anstarrt."  
Mein Blick wandert vom Gesicht des unter der festen Hand Sparrows erzitternden Mister Hawkins zu der etwas zu rundlich geratenen Mamselle mit dem zerschlissenen Fächer vor dem Gesicht.  
Die Größe des Felsens, der mir vom Herzen rollt als sie mit einem Augenzwinkern einen Kussmund in seine Richtung wirft, kann wohl niemand ermessen.  
Beruhig dich Norrington. Es geht nur um eine Hure  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfährt mir, das ich am liebsten im nächsten Augenblick wieder zurücknehmen will.  
„Ran an die Frau, ran an die Frau", krächzt Cottons Papagei laut.  
„Aye. Ran an die Frau", grinst Gibbs und stößt dem armen Jungen mit dem Ellbogen auffordernd in die Seite, worauf der Blick des Blondschopfs sich panisch auf mich richtet.   
„Sir, das… kann… nicht…",  
Die Aufmerksamkeit von Hawkins widmet sich damit nun zu stark meiner Person und bevor wir Gefahr laufen aufzufliegen, wende ich mich von ihm ab. Auch wenn ich es bedaure.   
„Sparrow, meint Ihr es ist passend mit einer unnötigen Romanze von einem Eurer Männer Zeit zu vergeuden? Ihr mögt es nicht eilig haben, aber je länger wir warten, desto dünner wird der Lebensfaden von Elisabeths Vater", versuche ich Isaac zu helfen, wenn auch indirekt.  
Der Pirat grinst mich frech an.   
„Keine Sorge Commodore, solange Pappi seine Finger bei sich behält und davon gehe ich mal stark aus, wird ihm nichts passieren. Die Frau will nicht ihn. Und für die Liebe muss immer Zeit bleiben, also lasst ihm das Vergnügen vom Jungen zum Mann zu werden."  
Der Pirat kramt in einer seiner Manteltaschen, drückt dem unwilligen Mister Hawkins ein Goldstück in die Hand und schupst ihn demonstrativ in die Richtung der Hure.  
Beide sehen wir ihm hinterher wie er sehr gemächlichen Schrittes zu ihr hinüber geht, immer wieder furchtsame Blicke zwischen mir und Sparrow wechselnd.   
Für Sparrow ist das Thema, welches bei mir hingegen einen ordentlichen Krampf auslöst erledigt und schon im Weitergehen inbegriffen wirft er ein:  
„Ach ja, außerdem werden wir mindestens zwei Tage in Tortuga vor Anker liegen."  
„Was?", entfährt es mir laut und ich packe ihn am Arm. Das Schicksal des Jungen rückt vollkommen in den Hintergrund.  
„Es gehörte nicht zu unserer Abmachung, dass wir den Governor tot finden!"  
Der Pirat sieht mit heraufgezogener Braue missmutig auf meine Hand, die seinen rechten Unterarm harsch umklammert.  
„Habt Ihr gerade nicht zugehört? Dem Governor passiert nichts"  
Da ich nicht im Traum daran denke ihn jetzt loszulassen, seufzt er tief und richtet seine Augen fest auf mich.  
„Norrington, jetzt mal unter uns. Es gibt nur zwei Dinge im Leben. Was ein Mann kann, und was ein Mann nicht kann. Ich zum Beispiel kann mit Euch jetzt gegen die schwarze Witwe segeln, aber gegen die „Soul of Empress" gewinnen, das kann ich nicht. Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem die Black Pearl sich zurzeit befindet."  
Ich bin verstummt bei der bestechenden Logik seiner Worte, die implizieren die Pearl reparieren zu lassen. So lasse ich es geschehen, dass er sich aus meinem Griff befreit.  
„Also, könnt Ihr mir nun ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen entgegen bringen, oder könnt Ihr´s nicht?"  
Ich sehe in diese dunkel strahlenden Augen und stelle mir diese Frage selbst. Eigentlich seit ich diesen Mann zum ersten Mal getroffen habe.  
„Zwei Tage?"  
„Zwei Tage"


End file.
